The Marauders: The Next Generation
by Tessie
Summary: Sequel to Draco's Secret and The Beguiling of Snape. Please r/r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling except the characters that aren't in her books. They belong to me.

The Marauders: The Next Generation 1

December 24, 2005

As the children are sleeping the quiet night is broken by sobs. Sobs from a child. The youngest child of Severus and Katarina Snape slowly and silently crawls out of bed and heads down to the great room were she can hear laughter from the adults as they celebrate Christmas Eve. Madeline Snape, a small child, four years old with her mothers strawberry blond curls and her fathers dark eyes, stands in the doorway softly sniffling. As Katarina hears her she walks over to her and gently picks her up, kisses her tenderly on the cheek and says,

"I'll be right back, seems one of mine has had a nightmare," said Katarina as everyone looked up.

"Need any help?" asked Hermione.

"No, enjoy yourself, I will just tuck her back in and I will be back directly."

As Katarina carried her child up the stair she asked,

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No Mommy, but someone was crying and I got scared. I think it was Kyleigh."

"Well we can't have any unhappy children, especially on Christmas, let's go and see what's the matter."

As Katarina entered the room she could hear the quiet crying coming from Kyleigh's bed.

Katarina lovingly placed Madeline back in her own bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Kyleigh will be fine. Go back to sleep and have sweet dreams." 

"Okay Mommy. I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too angel," said Katarina smiling at her daughter.

As she sat down on the side of her bed she asked,

"Kyleigh? Are you alright?"

Kyleigh shook her head.

"Did you have a nightmare?

*sniff* "yes."

"Would you like for me to get Mommy or Daddy?"

"No, Can I talk to you?"

"Oh course you can dear," Katarina said as she pulled Kyleigh in her arms. "Now tell me, what has scared you so?"

"I saw him. He was crying, he's scared."

"Who is crying and scared?"

"The little boy from the paper," she said.

"What little boy?" Katarina asked but paused for a moment. "The one that is missing in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

"How do you know about him?"

"I saw the paper this morning. It said that he has been playing outside and now he is lost," Kyleigh said and then, "But he isn't lost, someone took him."

"How do you know this?" Katarina said as she was starting to get a little nervous.

"I saw a man take him. But he got away from him and is walking outside in the dark and it's snowing and he doesn't know where he is. He is really scared and cold," Kyleigh explained.

"Where is he walking?" 

"He is on a road, outside a big gate that has two big pigs on them."

"Is there writing on the gates?" Katarina asked as she was finding it hard to breath.

"H-o-g-w-a-r-t-s."

"Merlin's ghost. We need to tell your Daddy about your dream. Okay?" 

"Okay," she said as Katarina took her hand as they walked down stairs.

When they entered the great room, Draco saw Kyleigh's tears. He came over to her and knelt down. 

"What's the matter sweetness? What's making you cry on Christmas eve? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Can you tell Daddy what was in your dream?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

As she told him about the little boy, Draco's face fell. He looked around the room at the faces of the adults and he knew what they must do.

"Kyleigh, we are going to go and find this little boy. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes."  
"Alright, I need you to go with Mommy so she can get you all bundled up so you can show us where he is okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

As Hermione left to help Kyleigh there was a buzz of conversation.

"Do you think that she has had a vision?" asked Harry.

"I think that maybe she has. We need to see if this child is where she said he is," said Draco.

"I think all you guys should go. If the child has wandered again you may need more people to search for him," said Narcissa.

"I agree," said Severus.

As the men started getting their cloaks, Hermione came down stairs with Kyleigh.

"Are you ready sweetness?" asked Draco.

"Yes Daddy but we need to hurry it is starting to snow and he isn't moving very much."

"Okay when we get there we need to break off into pairs. That was we can cover more ground more quickly," said Remus.

"Alright everyone, apparate to the gates at Hogwart's and we can split up from there," said Draco.

As they arrived at the gates, it was snowing very hard. The night was dark as pitch because there was no moon.

"Lumos," they all said at the same time.

Harry and Ron went to the left of the gate, Remus and Sirius went to the right. Fred and George started walking back up the road towards Hogsmeade. Draco, Severus and Kyleigh were searching around the front of the gate.

Thirty minutes passed and they were still having no luck. Draco was starting to get a little worried.

"Kyleigh, can you still see him?"

As she closed eyes to concentrate she said,

"Yes, he's shivering and crying."

"Were is he?"

"He is lying on the ground with a white blanket over his head."

"Can you see outside the white blanket? Is there anything above his head?" asked Draco tenderly.

She paused for a moment in concentration.

"He is under the letter "S" by the gate," she said tearfully. "Hurry Daddy, he isn't breathing very much," she said as she started to cry.

Draco and Severus hurried over to the gate and started to dig in the snow under the letter "S". As Draco dug he felt something solid in the snow. As he gently pulled he was shocked, there huddled in the snow was the small boy, barely three nearly frozen to death.

"Over here, I found him," he yelled.

When Draco pulled him out of the snow and he was barely breathing. 

"Is he okay Daddy?" Kyleigh asked still crying softly.

"I'm not sure sweetness, we need to get him somewhere warm."

"Let's get him to the Three Broomsticks and get him warm, and then we need to get Dumbledore there," said Sirius as he scooped him up in his arms and wrapped him in a blanket.

When they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Sirius immediately place him near the fire. He was so cold and had started turning blue. After a few minutes of Sirius rubbing his arms and hands trying to get him to warm up a bit, he started to stir. As he opened his eyes he gave a small smile.

Suddenly there was a commotion from across the room as a woman came running over to the child.

"You found him," she cried pulling him into her arms.

"Trevor baby, are you alright?" she asked as she planted kisses on his small cold face.

He nodded his head.

As she held him close she looked up to thank the men that had saved her son.  
When she looked up, Draco, Harry and Ron couldn't believe who they were looking at. It was Lavender Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all but the characters and plot line that I have created 

The Marauders: The Next Generation 2

As Lavender looked up and saw the guys she burst into tears.

"Who found my baby? she asked as she squeezed he son.

"Kyleigh had a vision, she told us were to look," said Draco proudly.

"Let me get this straight, the daughter of Hermione Granger, the one person who doesn't believe in visions, the one who believes that divination is a bunch of crap, **_her _**daughter is a seer?" she said amazed.

"Looks that way," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Well isn't that rich. Where is this wonderful child that found my baby?" asked Lavender.

As Kyleigh stepped up to Lavender she was a little apprehensive. When Lavender saw her she pulled her into her embrace and said, "Thank you so much, Trevor means so much to me, he is my baby."

"I'm glad I could help," said Kyleigh hoping to get away from this smothering woman as soon as she could.

While Lavender was pouring over Kyleigh, Draco was taking advantage of Hermione's ring. (remember the one that has telepathic capabilities)  
_"Hermione, I just wanted you to know we would be home soon," he thought. _

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Yes and all is well. I will tell you all the details when we get home."

"Alright, see you soon."

When he looked at Kyleigh he noticed the discomfort on his daughter's face, he smiled and rescued her. 

"Kyleigh, I think that it is time to go home. Mommy is waiting for us," said Draco. Turning to Lavender he asked, "Would you, Trevor and of course your husband like to join us tomorrow for Christmas?"

"Well first off, I'm not married and second I have already promised my mother we would be coming to her house. But thank you for the invitation anyway," she said.

"Well maybe some other time then," he said as he turned to Kyleigh and asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Right then, Have a Happy Christmas," said Draco as he took Kyleigh's hand and walked to the door where everyone else was already gathered to apperate back to Malfoy Manor.

"Thanks. You too," said Lavender as Draco and company walked outside to leave.

When they arrived back at the manor, they were welcomed with dozens of questions. 

"Is he alright?" asked Ron's wife Patricia.

"Yes, but we almost didn't find him, he was already covered in snow and was barely breathing," said Draco.

"Kyleigh, I am so proud of you," said Hermione as she hugged her daughter.

"You'll never guess who's son it was," said Ron.

"Who's," asked Ginny.

"Lavender Brown. Apparently he has wandered off before," explained Ron.

"Uncle Ron, he didn't wander off, some man took him," stated Kyleigh.

"What man sweetness?" asked Draco tenderly.

"The man that was sitting at one of the tables in the back of the Three Broomsticks," explained Kyleigh.

"Did he hurt him Kyleigh?" asked Katarina nervously.

"No, he went with him, they were holding hands. It's not the first time he has left with him. Trevor got angry this time and ran away from him," said Kyleigh.

"What do you mean? Does he know this man?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I saw them in a regular dream. The man gave Trevor candy and they walked off together," Kyleigh said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"It looks like my sweetness needs to go back to bed. Would you like me and mommy to tuck you in?" 

"Yes Daddy," she said as she took both their hand and started to walk up the staircase.

"We will be back in a few minutes," said Hermione to her guests.

After they tucked in Kyleigh they went over to the room where all the boys were sleeping to look in on their youngest child, Martin who was almost five. As they looked at his sleeping form, Hermione furrowed her brow, "How does that child get dirty when he is asleep?" she asked Draco as she noticed a dirt smudge on Martin's cheek.

"I don't know. I think he is a dirt magnet that one," Draco said with a laugh as they walked out of the room.

"Well I guess we should get back to our guests," Hermione said just before Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Do we have too?" asked Draco in a low voice as he nibbled on her neck.

"You know we do, however I will make it up to you." said Hermione seductively.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do to make it up to me?" asked Draco with a smile.

Hermione got on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear which made him turn slightly red. When she saw that she had gotten the response out of him that she wanted she laughed, "Draco are you blushing?"

"Most definitely and if you do what you say it will be worth going back down stairs."

Hermione giggled and kissed him again with all the passion that she could muster.

"Keep that up and we will never make it down stairs for the rest of the week," Draco said as he patted Hermione playfully on the butt.

"Off you go," he said as they made their way down stairs.

~~*~~

Over the next few months, things quieted down. Sirius had gone to Lavender to tell her about the man but all she would say was that Kyleigh must be mistaken and thanked him for his concern.

One sunny Sunday morning in early April they were having breakfast when Hermione asked everyone what they had planned for the day.

"Well Draco and I we going to take Martin and the twins horseback riding," said Sirius.

"Daddy, do I have to go?" asked Dierdra, the youngest of the twins, who had just turned five.

"No dear if you don't want to. I think Hunter and I can manage without you," said Sirius.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to Kyleigh and asked "Do you want to have a tea party with me and mommy?"

"Sure, I was going to read but that sounds like fun," said Kyleigh.

"Hermione, what are you up to today?" asked Draco.

"I was going over to see George and Kaitlin. She hasn't been feeling very well and the twins aren't due for another month. I thought that she could use some company besides George."

"Yeah, I remember what a worry wart he was when the triplets were due. Give her our love, or should it be sympathy?" Draco said with a chuckle.

"Sympathy," said Hermione, Sirius and Narcissa all at the same time. Everyone laughed.

As the men headed out to go horseback riding, Narcissa decided to serve tea to the ladies in the sitting room that adjoined her bedroom.

"If you ladies would like to dress for tea, my jewelry box is on the dresser. I am going to get the tea and will be right back," she said as the girls started to giggle as they were already dressed up in some of Narcissa's finest dress robes.

"What necklace are you going to wear?" asked Dierdra as she pulled out a large diamond on a shiny gold chain.

"I have always liked Grandma's pearls," said Kyleigh as she pulled a string of beautiful pearls out of the box.

As Kyleigh put the pearls around her neck she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Kyleigh, what's wrong?" asked Dierdra.

She didn't respond, just stood there whimpering with a glazed look in her eyes. When Dierdra asked her again and she wouldn't answer, she turned and ran from the room.

A few minutes later, Narcissa came running in the room followed by Dierdra. When they entered they found Kyleigh crouched in the corner crying.

"Kyleigh, what's the matter dear? Are you hurt?" asked Narcissa before she noticed Kyleigh's eyes. They were glassed over like she was in some kind of trance. It was then that Narcissa noticed the pearls. She slowly reached out and removed them from around Kyleigh's neck. It was then that Kyleigh blinked and threw herself in Narcissa's arms.

"Kyleigh, what did you see?" asked Narcissa in a very quiet voice.

Shaking, Kyleigh said,

"I saw a man, with hair like Daddy's," she said as she continued to cry.

"What was he doing?" asked Narcissa almost knowing what she was going to say.

"He was hurting you. He was ripping your clothes and hitting you. You were crying and then he pulled out a knife and cut you," she said as Narcissa also began to cry.

"Gramdma, why did he hurt you? Who was that?" Kyleigh asked as she tried to calm Narcissa down.

"That was your Daddy's father," she said quietly and then she whispered in her ear, "Let's talk about this later, I think we are scaring Dierdra."

She nodded as Narcissa put her arm out for Dierdra to come into her embrace and they all three hugged.

After they had tea, they were sitting talking when Narcissa noticed that Dierdra had fallen asleep. She covered her with a blanket and motioned for Kyleigh to join her out on the balcony.

When they got out on the balcony, Kyleigh started asking questions.

"Why would Daddy's father want to hurt you?" she asked.

"He wasn't a very pleasant man, he found pleasure in hurting other people." said Narcissa delicately. 

"Did Lucius every hurt my Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes he did." she said pausing for a moment.

"How did you know his name was Lucius?" she asked afraid of the answer.

Kyleigh swallowed hard and said quietly, 

"Because when I had on the pearls I heard you scream "No, Lucius please don't hurt me anymore."

With this Narcissa gathered Kyleigh in her arms, crying softly. Kyleigh was holding on to her tightly when they heard Draco come into the room.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

As Narcissa explained to Draco what had happened he went white. Turning to Kyleigh he asked, "Sweetness, are you alright?"

She ran into his arms crying, "Yes Daddy, he was so mean. I'm sorry," she said through her tears.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because he hurt you and Grandma," she said sadly.

"It was a long time ago. We are fine now, we are happy. We have you," he said as he smiled at her kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"And I love you with all my heart. You are my sweetness," he said as he wiped the tears out of his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns everything but the plot and the characters that I have created.

A/N: Xoni Newcomer had a wonderful suggestion…make a list of which children belongs to what couple. (there will be a lot of them) I have done that. If you want a list send me an e-mail at [JusDucky1@aol.com][1] and I will send it to you. Thanks Xoni!!!

The Marauders: The Next Generation 3

After the pearl incident, Kyleigh became very quiet and emotional. This seeing business was a lot for a near seven year old to comprehend, even one as intelligent as Kyleigh. She began to shy away from conversations and stuck to being alone and reading a lot. When asked by Draco or Hermione if she was alright she simply told them she was fine, just reading. Then the problems started at school. The witch that taught her class was an insufferable git. She thought that she held the power of the school in her hand and she didn't like Kyleigh at all. She felt threatened by her because she was such an intelligent child at such an early age. Kyleigh was always trying to help the other children, which infuriated this teacher.

One day when Kyleigh came home from school she was even more quiet. Something was bothering her and her Daddy picked up on it right away.

"Kyleigh, are you alright? Is something troubling you?" he asked gently.

Kyleigh started to cry and pulled out her book bag. She rummaged around for a few moments and pulled out a note and handed it to Draco. As he stood there reading it, Kyleigh started to fidget. 

"Your teacher says that you have been disrupting class. Is there a reason for it?" he asked.

*sniff* "I didn't think I was disrupting the class Daddy, one of the other children was having a problem with the work and the teacher was ignoring him so I went to help. She became very angry and yelled at me and told me to sit down, so I did. Did I so something wrong Daddy?" she asked tearfully.

Draco pulled her into his arms and held her tight. As he held her he thought of all the times her mother had helped Neville in potions class only to be shot down by Professor Snape. He was smiling when he pulled out of the hug and said,

"I don't think you did anything wrong but she wants to see Mommy and me tomorrow. We will straighten this out then," he said reassuringly.

Kyleigh smiled up at Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy."

The next day Draco and Hermione took Kyleigh to school to talk to her teacher.

"Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, I called this meeting to inform you that your child is disobeying me and disrupting my class. I have talked to her on more than one occasion about this but she seems to not want to listen and this will not be tolerated in my class," she said in a manner that really bothered Draco.

"Did you ask her why she was talking to the other children?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, she said that she was helping them with their work. I don't believe that she has a teaching degree, explaining and helping the children is my job not hers," she replied in a haughty manner.

This was starting to really upset Kyleigh who was sitting at her desk with tears in her eyes.

"Well, apparently you weren't doing a very good job if our daughter has to help them. And furthermore, our daughter may not have a teaching degree but she does know a lot more about being polite to others and helping when she is needed. We cannot help that she is very intelligent and finds pleasure is helping the other children," said Hermione.

"Oh I see you are one of those."

"Excuse me, one of what?" demanded Draco in a voice that Kyleigh had never heard from her Daddy before.

"Your wife seems to be one of those know-it-all types."

This infuriated Draco to the point of him loosing his temper. He thought of all the times he himself had called Hermione a know-it-all and regretted it.

"Let me tell you something right now, My wife and daughter are more intelligent than you could ever even imagine being. You have the gall to criticize a child's intelligence and stifle their learning ability just because you hold your teaching degree as some sort of permission to play "I'm better than you because I have a piece of paper." Well let me tell you something, Our daughter has more intelligence in her little finger then you have in your entire body and you don't have to worry about her "**_disrupting_**" your class again because she won't be in it," Draco said trying with all his might not to just punch this woman in the face.

"Ladies, I think we are done here," Draco said as he took Kyleigh's hand and exited the room.

As they got out in the hall, Kyleigh looked up at Draco and asked,

"Daddy, you aren't mad at me are you?"

"No sweetness, never. I am angry at that woman that considers herself a teacher," he said reassuringly.

~~*~~

That night, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Patricia had been invited over for dinner and the conversation came up about the teacher and the school.

"You know Draco, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George have all been having trouble with that school and George's girls are in Kyleigh's class and he said that woman is an idiot," said Ginny. 

"Next year the twins will be going there and I don't think I like that idea even if Patricia will be teaching there," said Ron.

"You know how Weasley's get a reputation. This woman will have them condemned before they even start."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Hermione. "This is supposed to be a good school."

"Compared to what?" asked Harry. "It's the only school close by that is designed for young wizards and witches."

"Well, maybe there needs to be another one," said Draco, "One that helps children to learn ….."

But before he could finish his sentence when Narcissa said, 

"The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches."

They all looked at her in awe.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches. We could start our own school," said Narcissa with a big smile. 

"I think that would solve a lot of problems," said Sirius. "With as many bright children that this extended family has coming up through the ranks in the next few years, I see no reason why we shouldn't educate them ourselves. Let's be serious, this room contains some of the most intelligent wizards and witches of the age. Why shouldn't we mold our children ourselves?" 

"Where could it be?" asked Draco.

"Draco dear, did you forget were we live. There is plenty of room here. There are wings in the manor that haven't been used in years," said Narcissa. "Besides, this would give me the chance to be around a lot of children. You know I have always wanted a large family."

"This would be great," said Ron.

"Patricia, you are getting your degree, how hard would it be for us to get certified?" asked Ginny.

"Well basically to teach reading and writing you need to know how to read. The test was very difficult but for our resident bookworm, (everyone looked at Hermione) it should be a breeze."

"How long do you think it would take to get our "teachers" certified?" asked Harry.

"Well I think that would depend on what we are going to teach. It may take as long as a couple of years, but I think with this group, (a pause) maybe six months," said Patricia. 

"I could start research on the certifications and curriculum tomorrow, and I will speak to Minerva to see if she could offer any advice," said a very excited Hermione.

"Draco and I can check into what changes need to be made to the manor to accommodate a number of children," said Sirius. 

"We should meet back here at the end of the week to discuss if it is at all feasible," said Narcissa.

~~*~~

When they met on Saturday things were looking very good. Hermione had talked to Albus Dumbledore, who was now Minister of Magic, and he was very excited about having "new blood" teaching the children that would be going to Hogwarts in the near future. He hadn't been very happy with the way things were going at the Kyleigh's primary school for a while now. It was also privately owned and he didn't have a lot of say on their curriculum or teachers. Hermione also went to Minerva MacGonagall and she helped set up the tests that would need to be taken to certify all their teachers.

It was also decided that it would be a boarding school and the children would have the same type of schedule as Hogwarts. If everything went well, come Sept.1, the wizarding community would have another primary school for it's children.

   [1]: mailto:JusDucky1@aol.com



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns everything but the plot and the characters I have created.

The Marauders: The Next Generation 4

A/N: In my last A/N I suggested that if you want a list of all the children and their parents to e-mail me, I realize now (duh) that some people don't want to give out their e-mail. I respect your privacy so here's the list……

Okay here is a list of who is married to who and their children…subject to change slightly but not very likely.….those marked with an * are girls

**__**

Bill Weasley

Amy - wife, archeologist 

Fagan born 1996

Glynis * born 1998

Barnard born 2005

**__**

Charlie Weasley

Anna - wife, muggle (doctor), epidemiologist (blood study)

Works with Charlie and the dragons

Thaddeus born 1998

Melina* born 2003

Caleb born 2005

**__**

Percy Weasley

Penelope - wife, homemaker

Hewitt born 2000

Basil born 2002

Mallory* born 2004

**__**

Fred Weasley

Laura - wife, works with Fred in their joke shop

Flannery* born 1998

Skye* born 2001

Adam, Egan, Griffith (triplets) born 2005

**__**

George Weasley

Caitlin - wife, American Southern bell (witch)

Works with him in their restaurant

"The English Yankee"

Keelin*, Kasey*, Kia* (triplets) born 1998

Jared, Reese (twins) born 2006

**__**

Ron Weasley

Patricia - wife, Ginny's friend from Hogwarts

Primary school teacher

Simon, Simone* (twins) born 2000

Connall born 2002

Payton* born 2011

**__**

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley - wife, healer

Collette* born 2000

Daniel born 2002

Sebastian born 2011

**__**

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger - wife, teacher

Kyleigh* (by Lucius) born 1998

Martin born 2000

Ariana*, Aiden (twins) 2011

**__**

Sirius Black

Narcissa Malfoy - wife, homemaker

Dierdra*, Hunter (twins) born 2000

**__**

Remus Lupin

Luna - wife, divination

Neona* born 1997

Gwenyth* born 2000

Demitrius born 2003

**__**

Severus Snape

Katarina Macnair - wife, pianist

Deron born 1998

Madeline* born 2000

**__**

Neville Longbottom

Wife, unknown as of this time

Kara* born 2000

Patrick born 2002

Garth born 2005

**__**

Dean Thomas

Angela - wife, Bahamian jeweler

Zoe* born 2001

Nathaniel born 2003

**__**

Sheamus Finnagan

Rebecca - wife, homemaker

Colleen* born 2003

Sean born 2004

**__**

Lavender Brown

Single mother

Trevor born 2001

**__**

Pansy (the stupid git)

Husband to be named at another date…plot related

Iris* 2000

The Marauders: The Next Generation 4

April came in with a very busy household. The plans for the school were coming along quite well. If there were no unforeseen problems, The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches would be open come Sept 1. Hermione, Patricia and Narcissa were already certified and Ginny was now officially the resident healer (equivalent to Madam Pomfrey).

It had been decided that the teachers and their families could move into the manor anytime. Harry and Ginny were already moved into their own apartments so they could help with the preparation of the buildings for the school. Ron and Patricia would be moving in sometime during the summer. Molly Weasley would not be officially moving in, however she would be coming to the school every day using floo powder. She would be helping Narcissa with the siblings of the students that were boarding at the school. Kind of like a day care.

~~*~~

Now it is May 4th, Kyleigh's seventh birthday. It was early morning and Draco and Kyleigh were going for an early morning horseback ride. Kyleigh was an accomplished horseman as well as very good at fencing. She loved to do both with Draco, this was their special time they spent together. Since all of the business with the visions, she had become quiet and withdrawn. This seemed to bring her our of her shell. She was a different child when she was alone with her Daddy. She trusted him more than anyone on earth besides Hermione. They both understood her feelings and didn't pressure her.

It was beautiful morning, there was a slight chill in the air but the day promised to warm up quite nicely. As Draco and Kyleigh rode, Draco looked over at her amazed at how much she looked like her mother. She was a beautiful child. Her hair was made of what looked to be brown silk curls, unlike her mothers hair that used to be very bushy. She had deep brown eyes that one could get lost in, at least that is what Draco thought. Those eyes could get her just about anything she wanted and as soon as she realized this the world would be at her mercy. As they were riding she looked over at Draco and smiled.

"Daddy, what are you looking at?" she asked.

"At what a beautiful daughter I have," he said with a smile.

"You have to say that because you are my Daddy," she said blushingly.

"I say that because it's the truth."

This made Kyleigh beam. She loved it when her Daddy paid her a compliment.

They rode in silence for a while when Kyleigh asked,

"Daddy, may I have free rein?"

"Yes, you may, just be careful. I will be close by," he said.

"Thanks," and she took off. Kyleigh loved to run her horse full out, it made her forget all the things in her short life that she wanted to forget.

As Draco watched her his heart swelled with pride. She had taken to a horse with such ease and was an excellent rider. He loved to watch her ride full out. She was so free. He had never been allowed to run like that and it was invigorating. As she broke into a full run, he marveled at the way her hair and cloak flowed out behind her billowing. He started to trot faster so she wouldn't get completely from his site when he realized where they were. If memory served him correctly, they were getting close to the cabin that held Katarina captive for all those years. Draco started to panic from the memories that were drudged from the site of the area. He realized that he could no longer see her riding.

~~*~~

Kyleigh broke away from her Daddy on her horse that she had named Chocolate. They ran out at full speed for a while. This was freedom thought Kyleigh. As the wind whipped through her curls she felt alive. As she reached a meadow she slowed Chocolate to a walk, let him get a drink from the stream and slowly walked him through the meadow. About half way across the field, a rabbit scurried in front of him which caused him the rear, unseating Kyleigh and throwing her to the ground with a thud. After she caught her breath, she started to brush herself off when she suddenly froze. Standing there with a glazed look to her eyes she saw it. As her head started to pound she saw a little boy of about five years old. He had the most beautiful silver-blonde hair. He was standing near a tree watching a woman as she ran across the field. She was being chased by none other than Lucius. Kyleigh watched as Lucius threw the woman to the ground and started to hit her. This is when the little boy yelled, "Father, you are hurting her. Stop."

It was then that Lucius took off after the little boy. When he caught him he started to hit him and ripped the child's clothes off. It was then that Kyleigh realized what was really happening. Lucius was raping his own son. He was raping Draco. When Lucius finished he whispered in a low menacing tone, 

"Well Draco, don't you wish now you would have kept your mouth shut and stayed out of my business? If you had this would have never happened to you."

Draco only nodded.

"And another thing," he said in the same low voice, "If you tell anyone what happened here today I will do the same to your mother and then I will kill her. Do you understand me?" 

All Draco could do through the sobs was nod his head.

"I want an answer from you boy," he said as he slapped him again.

"Yes father," he choked.

"Good, now get dressed, you look a fright, and remember, you tell, your mother dies."

As she heard these words, Kyleigh started to cry. Noticing this Chocolate nudged her to bring her out of the trance like state that she had been in. This is when she noticed the cabin a short distance away. She made her way over to the door and opened it. As she walked in she started to get an unhappy feeling but it was like something was beckoning her to enter. As she made her way through the disarray of the room she blindly started heading down the hall. The first door she came to was open and so she peered in. It was a library. There were books everywhere. As she scanned the shelves her eyes were drawn to a red bound leather book. As she pulled it off the shelf she read it's title. The Silent Prison. Not knowing why, Kyleigh placed the book deep in the pocket of her cloak. She then picked up two books. that were sitting on the table. As she picked them up a warm feeling came over her. These were happy books she thought. As she sat down on the chair and opened one of the books. It was called "The Hobbit." She could have sworn that she heard Master's deep voice reading the book. (When she was very young, she had heard one of the adults call Severus the Potions Master. And from that day on she called him Master. He thought it was cute.)This made her smile. Suddenly she heard a noise. Someone had just entered the house.

"Kyleigh, are you in here?" came the frantic voice of Draco.  
"Yes Daddy," she said.

As Draco entered the library he saw Kyleigh sitting in a chair with her hair all in disarray as were her clothes.

Noticing the dry tears stains that ran down her face he asked as he came up to her,

"Kyleigh are you alright? Why have you been crying?"

"Chocolate saw a rabbit and unseated me. Then, I saw….."

But Kyleigh couldn't finish are fresh tears started to roll down her face.

Pulling her into his arms Draco asked,

"What did you see?"

"I had another vision but can we talk about it when we leave here. This is a very unhappy place and I'm getting scared," she said as she started to tremble.

"Of course. Are you hurt from the fall?"

"I don't think so," she said but as she got up to walk out of the room she cried out in pain.

"What's wrong," asked Draco as knelt down in front of her.  
"I don't know,' she said through fresh tears, "My ankle hurts."

Draco lifted her foot and took off her shoe. Sure enough her ankle was twice it's normal size. He gently lifted her up in his arms and started to carry her our she asked,

"Daddy, may I have these two books? They are happy books."

"Of course you can," he said as he reached down, picked them up and handed them to her.

He then carried her out and put her on his horse who's name was Freedom. He then took Chocolate's reins and climbed up behind Kyleigh on Freedom. As they made their way back to the manor Draco said that after Ginny took care of her ankle and she was settled, he would come in and she could talk to him about her vision. Kyleigh told him that would be fine.

~~*~~

"There," said Ginny after she healed Kyleigh's ankle. "Good as new."

"Thanks Ginny," said a concerned Hermione as she turned to Kyleigh,

"Would you like some tea?" Hemione asked her daughter.

"Yes please and are there any scones? I'm kind of hungry." she asked.

"Sure, I think I may be able to come up with some," said Hermione.

"Draco are you going to stay with her while I get the birthday girl her snack?"

"Yes, we have something to discuss," Draco said and as he looked into Hermione's eyes he said to her through telepathy, _I will tell you all about it later. She had another vision."_

Hermione nodded her head slightly to let him know she understood and then quietly left the room pulling the door closed.

"How is your ankle sweetness?"

"Better," she said as she fidgeted on the bed.

Draco came over and sat down on the bed next to her. Taking her hand in his he asked,

"What happened at the cabin?"

Kyleigh started to cry softly as she told her Daddy what she saw.

"Daddy, how could your father do that to you? Why?"

Through his own tears he said, "I don't know. He was a very bad man. I am just so sorry that you had to see it."

"Is that the only time he did that?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"No, he continued to do it until I was eleven. I believe he stopped because I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts and would be starting to learn how to fight back. I believe that he thought I would kill him given the chance. He would have been right."

"Was the woman in the field Kat?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that she would talk to me about it sometime?" asked Kyleigh.

"I think so. I can owl her if you would like."

"Yes please. Daddy?" Kyleigh said with fresh tears, "Did he hurt Mommy too?"

This threw Draco and he asked, "Why would you think that?" 

"Because I had a dream and he was talking about that filthy mudblood Granger," she said.

"Yes he was cruel to your Mother. He hated people that were part muggle."  
"Well that is really stupid," Kyleigh said blankly.

"Yes, it is," Draco said as Hermione came back in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all but the plot and my characters that have popped out of my head.

A/N: This chapter is for Snowbear…who was near death because I didn't put it up fast enough. My muse was off on holiday and I needed her opinion on something. I will tell her she can't go away again. LOL

The Marauders: The Next Generation 5

As the man walked into the shop, heads turned. He hadn't been in Knockturn Alley in almost twenty years. He had changed a lot since he was there last. He had been but a boy and was getting his things for school. He would be starting at Durmstrang in the fall. He could have gone to Hogwarts, but he thought that as long as Dumbledore was there he would never learn all the dark magic that he wanted to learn. So after so many years he was back and needed a book on spell reversal. He knew the spell he wanted to reverse but wasn't sure it there was a spell to reverse it.

As he looked at all the books on the shelves, he noticed a witch staring at him from the corner of the room. She was an old witch one that could have remembered him as a child but more than likely she had remembered his twin brother. As he stared at her she smiled and beckoned him over. As he approached she realized that he was still a very handsome man. Very tall and slender, yet muscular. And that hair, golden blonde and spiked on top and long around his shoulders. His eyes were his most devastatingly handsome feature, light gray with ice blue flecks. Killer eyes.

When he reached corner where she stood she said,

"I know why you are here."

"Really, pray tell," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, you are here to seek revenge on those who killed your twin brother," she replied as she smiled her toothless grin,

"Maybe, tell me, where can I find a book on reversal spells? A young woman put one on me and I would like to have it reversed."

"You look to be in fine health to me. What kind of spell?"

"Let's just say that I have certain bodily functions that I would like returned to me. You know….. the manly kind."

"A little over zealous with the lady huh?" she said as she smiled again.

"You could say something like that," he said starting to really turn on the charm.

"Do you have such a book?" he asked.

"There are a number of books, however it is usually the person that casts the spell that has to reverse it."

"That is not an option." He said with a scowl.

"I see, well there are a number of books, which would you like?"

"All of them. I grow very tired of this curse and wish it to be removed as soon as possible."

She handed him the books and asked, 

"Will that be all then Jareth?"

He gave a sly smile and said, "thanks but that should do."

"Well if you need anything else, just let me know." After a few moments of thought he said,

"Maybe there is something else you could help me with. I have been looking for some place to stay, any ideas?"

"Why aren't you staying at the manor?" 

"Do you think that my dear departed brothers widow would be happy to see me?" he asked with a grin.

"I see your point. I don't think she would like you showing up on her doorstep. There is an old house that I own right outside of Hogsmeade that you are more than welcome to use," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why thank you very much. That would be the perfect location."

~~*~~

In the week after Kyleigh had been to the cabin she read most of Katarina's diary. At first she didn't know what it was, she only knew that she had been compelled to take it. She would sit up late at night and secretly read. Some of it she didn't understand, being that she was only seven, however she did know that Katarina had been hurt badly as had her Daddy. Now she sits in the gazebo on this warm summer afternoon waiting for Katarina to come and talk to her. She had no clue what she was going to say but knew that Katarina would answer her questions honestly. Draco and Hermione had also talked to Katarina telling her to use her own judgment in what to tell Kyleigh. Katarina had been surprised when Draco's owl had reached her. She knew that with Kyleigh's sensitivity to seeing, she would eventually be finding out a lot if things that a child just shouldn't have to know about.

"Good afternoon Kyleigh."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday," said Katarina as she sat down next to her.

"That's okay, it wasn't a very good day anyway."

"So I heard. Do you want to talk about it?"  
Kyleigh stared at the ground for a minute and then said,

"I did something bad."

"Oh and what was that?" asked a very puzzled Katarina.

"I took something that didn't belong to me without permission," she said as tears started to flow.

Katarina scooted closer to her and asked,

"What did you take?"

Kyleigh reached into her robes and took out the diary unable to look Katarina in the face.

Katarina gasped. "Where did you get that?"

As more tears flowed, Kyleigh said,

"From the cabin."

"Does your Mommy and Daddy know you have it?" she asked gently.

"No," she said still unable to look Katarina in the eyes.

"Why did you take it?"

"I don't know," she said still crying. "It was like nothing around me was real. I went right to the shelf and put the book in my pocket."

Picking her words carefully Katarina asked,

"Kyleigh, did you read the diary?"  
More tears and Kyleigh answered, "Yes."

Shaking, Katarina asked "Why?"

"I don't know. It's like I was made to," said Kyleigh as she started to sob.

Katarina pulled Kyleigh into her arms and held her close trying to quiet her.  
"I don't want to have visions or dreams anymore, they are so scary. The things I have seen, the pain that I feel when I see them."

"What kind of pain?" asked Katarina.

"It makes my heart sad, it hurts. Not like when I hurt my ankle. It was like a really bad sadness. It's hard to explain, I just know I don't like it," said Kyleigh as she continued to cry.

Katarina held her even closer, crying herself.

"Kat, why do I have these visions and dreams? Why did I have to be the one? I haven't told Mommy or Daddy yet because I don't want to worry them, but I haven't slept good ever since I came back from the cabin. The dreams are so scary."

"I know honey. Dreams can be very scary. I had very bad dreams for a long time. I think that once you are older and have started at Hogwarts you will learn how to channel your magic, the dreams and visions will be different," Katarina explained.

"Do you still have bad dreams?"

"Sometimes but not very often and then I have Severus to help make them go away."

"Kat, why did Lucius hurt you and my Daddy? How could he do that…. You know the sex thing?"

Taken aback Katarina looked at Kyleigh with amazement, forgetting what an intelligent witch she was, even at such a young age.

"I don't know dear. Some people use sex to try and control others."

"I never want to have sex, I don't want anyone to ever do that to me."

"Kyleigh, not all sex is bad. When two people love each other, sex can be a beautiful and wonderful thing. Your Mommy and Daddy love each other and sex is wonderful for them."

"Kat, how could you ever let Master touch you after what Lucius did to you?"

Katartina thought for a moment and then said gently,

"Because Severus is so different from Lucius. What Lucius did to me was out of pure hate. Severus loves me and would NEVER hurt me in any way. Because of him, I was able to forget about Lucius and get on with my life. I was able to give him two beautiful children that he adores."

"But why did Lucius have to hurt Daddy?"

Katarina sighed, "Because he was evil. He wanted to control your Daddy and that was the best way he thought he could do it."

"Well that's just sick."

"Yes it is," said Katarina as she looked at Kyleigh who was pondering her next question.

"Did Mommy help Daddy forget?"

"Yes she did."

Suddenly Kyleigh got a very scared look on her face and began to tremble.

"Kyleigh, what's wrong?" asked Katarina as she was becoming scared herself.

Looking at Katarina, Kyleigh whispered,

"Someone is watching us."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Can you see him?"

"Yes."

"Don't point, but where is he?"

"In the bushes by the front gate."

"Can he hear what we are saying?"

"No, he is just watching."

"Alright, let's quietly get up and head back to the house."

Katarina got up from the bench and gently took Kyleigh's hand and led her back to the house. Once inside Katarina started to shake. Seeing this Severus came rushing up to her and asked,

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"Kyleigh said that there was someone standing in the bushes watching us."

Severus and Draco immediately took off out of the house.

They returned a while later saying that someone had indeed been standing in the bushes near the gate. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Harry and Ron went around the manor putting up extra wards. 

When they came back in they found the ladies in the sitting room.

"Kyleigh, did you get a look at the man's face? Have you seen him before?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, he has dark hair and a mustache, he is the same man that took Trevor."

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks there were no more vision or feelings of being watched. The children were kept close to the house and were not allowed outside by themselves.

On the night of Draco and Hermione's seventh wedding anniversary, Kyleigh was helping her mother get dressed for her night out with Draco. He was taking her to The English Yankee, George and Caitlin Weasley's restaurant. As Hermione got dressed she told Kyleigh about her wedding. Kyleigh loved this story. As Hermione was telling the story, Kyleigh picked up her mother's engagement ring to admire it. When Kyleigh stopped oohhing and aawwing in all the right places, Hermione looked at her to see why she had gotten so quiet. Kyleigh was standing there with that all too familiar glassy look in her eyes. Except this time there were no tears streaming down her face. Instead, Kyleigh was smiling. After a few moments, Kyleigh blinked her eyes and looked at her mother. 

"What did you see?" Hermione asked. 

"I saw the day Daddy gave this to you by the lake. I saw you lying on the ground looking up at the sky. I saw Daddy putting his hand on your tummy. You said that I wanted to get out and enjoy the day with you. Daddy said it was his day. He was laughing."

"I remember," said Hermione with a smile.

"I didn't mind this vision, it was happy. It made me smile. Maybe they all won't be bad," said Kyleigh as she kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room smiling, something she hadn't done in a while.

~~*~~

Three men sat in a very old decrepit looking house just outside of Hogsmeade. 

"So, did you see her?" asked the white haired man with a feeble voice.

"No, but I saw the child." said the dark haired man.

"Was she alone?" asked the man named Jareth.

"No, Katarina was with her," said the dark haired man.

"Is the plan in place?" asked the first man.

"Yes, in another year they will all be together," said Jareth.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?" asked the man with the dark hair.

"Yes, I will bide my time. Revenge is so much sweeter when there is a good plan devised. Besides they are playing right into our hands."


	6. Chapter 6

Diaclaimer: J K Rowling owns all but the plot and characters that have decided to play on my computer.

A/N: of you get lost with some of the names, refer to the list that was posted with part 4 of this story…THANKS

BTW: I had a ball writing this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as me. 

The Marauders: The Next Generation 6

As August slowly rolled in The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches was almost ready. Only a few more things needed to be done. 

It was right after dinner and the women of the house had started a conversation on what else they need to do to some of the classrooms on the third floor.

"I think that we are just about finished with the classrooms, We just have a few more things to do and everything will be ready," said Hermione.

"I'm not very tired and the night is still young, I think that I will go up now and see what cane be done tonight," said Narcissa. "Would any of you ladies like to help me?" 

"Yes I think I will come with you," Hermione said as she winked to Ginny.

"Me too," said Katarina and Patricia together.

"You know I think I will come too. I haven't seen how the progress is coming," said Caitlin Weasley, George's wife.

"Ditto," said Laura Weasley, Fred's wife.

"Excellent," said Narcissa. "Gentlemen, we will see you in a bit."

"Have fun," said Draco over his shoulder as the women left the room.

Little did they know the woman had planned this and were going to have a 

"Let's get away from the guys night". On their way up to the third floor, they stopped off at the kitchen and picked up a few bottles of wine, cheese and assorted fruits. As they came back by the sitting room door, they peeked in on the guys, who were deep in conversation on Quidditch, and headed up the stairs giggling.

When they entered the room, Narcissa conjured up some big overstuffed chairs and they all sat down and relaxed. The preparation for the school had taken a toll on most of them. As for Caitlin and Laura, they had just had babies a few months ago and were desperate for some time with adults. Preferably, female adults.

The conversation was mild at first, but as the wine started to flow, things got very interesting………

~~*~~

"I wonder what they are really doing up there," said Harry.

"What do you mean," asked Ron.

"You didn't see them sneaking up the stairs with the wine and giggling like school girls?" asked Draco who was now intrigued himself. 

"Yeah, I wish I knew what they were up to," said Fred.

When the guys reached the door that the girls had gone into they heard nothing but giggling coming from the other side. As they put their ears to the door they heard part of a broken conversation that was going on inside…..

"So, Patricia, is Ron's……….big……he says it is?" asked Hermione.

More giggling.

"What about Draco's?" asked Ginny.

"Oh my, really?" asked Katarina.

"And I thought that Severus had……."

Giggling.

"Have any of you tried………..and then…….?" Asked Narcissa.

"No, is that really possible?" asked Ginny giggling.

"OH yeah…it's Sirius' favorite."

"I may have to try that one on Harry," said Ginny with laughter in her voice.

Insane giggling.

"Hey pass the wine….."

****

As the guys stood there staring at the door, Fred whispered, "I can't believe they are talking about our…..parts like that.  
"Hey Draco, you wouldn't have any secret passages in this house would you?" whispered George with a very mischievous grin.

Draco's face lit up. "Now that you mention it, Yes we do."

"Oh man, we just have to see what they are up too. We wouldn't be good marauders if we didn't at least try to find out," said Sirius.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Severus. "They do need some time alone together."

"Oh come on Severus, where is your sence of adventure?" asked Sirius.

"You were the one that was adventurous remember?"

"Well now you can see what you were missing," sniggered Harry.

"Let's go then," said Severus, still not sure this was a good idea.

****

Suddenly, Hermione put her fingers up to her lips to quiet the girls, as she did this she pointed to the doors and mouthed "the guys". The girls got out of their chairs to put their ears to the door. Now it was their turn to hear muffled conversation.

"believe……parts…." Fred whispered.

"Draco…….secret passage……." Asked George.

"……yes," said Draco.

"………marauders…….find out," said Sirius.

"……good idea……"asked Severus.

"……..sence of adventure……?" asked Sirius

"…..one…….remember?" said Severus.

"……..missing," said Harry.

"let's go then," said Severus.

And they heard hushed footsteps moving away from the door.

"Oh this could be real fun," said Laura, 

"Narcissa, where exactly is this secret passage? I have an idea," said Patricia with a very evil grin.

~~*~~

The guys make their way through the passage in record time hoping that they don't miss much. As they are nearing where the girls are they hear more hushed tones. 

"You know Narcissa, I think that Sirius is dead sexy," said Katarina trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you Kat, and you know I had a thing for Severus when I was in school. You know (she said with tears of laughter rolling down her face) maybe sometime we could switch partners and see what the other missed out on," with this said her hand flew over her mouth to try and squelch the giggles that were threatening to erupt.

"And Ginny you know I always had a thing for Harry, of course I wouldn't mind a shot at Ron either, Patricia." said Hermione as her own tears were starting to flow.

"And I always wanted to try one with that bad boy image that Draco has. I think it's his beautiful hair (pause trying not to explode) or maybe his sweet ass," said Ginny looking as if she was about to bust.

"Caitlin and I have often talked about swapping Fred and George to see if twins were exactly alike in every way," Laura said looking up at the ceiling afraid that if she looked at any of her co-orts in crime she would melt into a puddle of laughter

"You know, I always wanted to have three brothers at once," said Patricia, "you know all that red hair. Yummy."

With that comment they heard a group intake of breath coming from behind the wall. And then suddenly the wall came crashing down as Ron was screaming like a girl,

"Aaaaaaggggghhhh, SPIDER."

That was all it took, by the time all the dust had settled, the guys looked around to see their wives lying on the floor, holding their sides in fits of hysteria.

"Very funny," drawled Draco in an all to familiar drawl. "Very funny."

~~*~~

As Ginny was getting ready for bed, Harry came up behind her and kissed her on the neck, she melted to him closing her eyes enjoying the warm loving sensation spreading over her body. She turned to him and kissed him passionately. When she finally released him he was out of breath.

"Wow," he said totally amazed.

"You think that was good? Come here."

Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms,

"Damn good thing our apartments are far from the main part of the house or else we wouldn't be able to show our faces at breakfast tomorrow," said Harry with a smile.

"It's not my fault you bring out my playful side," said Ginny giggling.

"Playful? How about friggin' tiger?" said Harry still totally amazed.

Blushing, Ginny said, "So is my big game hunter ready for another hunt?"

With an evil grin, Harry pounced.

The next morning when everyone was sitting eating breakfast, Narcissa asked with a big grin, "So, did everyone sleep well?"

All in unison the girls all gave thumbs up to Narcissa and said, "Oh Yeah."

The guys all blushed deep and turned to look at Narcissa. She looked at them with her most innocent of faces and said,

"What?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

~~*~~

It was late morning when Katarina said she needed to go to the greenhouse to check on some of the plants. 

"Kat, can I go with you? I am really bored staying inside." Asked Kyleigh.

"Of course you can," said Katarina as they headed out the door.

It was a nice walk to the greenhouse through Narcissa's lush gardens. As they walked Kyleigh put her arm around Katarina's waist and Kat put her arm around Kyleigh's shoulder. They walked like this in silence for a few moments when Kyleigh asked,

"Kat, when can I hold your walker?"

"I don't understand, walker?" she asked.

"Yeah, the baby, your walker."

"Well Madeline is my baby and she is getting pretty big to hold," said Katarina still puzzled.

"No not that baby, this baby," Kyleigh said as she loving placed her hand on Katarina's tummy.

"What baby?" she asked as she was finding it hard to breathe as she knelt down in front of Kyleigh, "What are you saying? What have you seen?"

"The walker, you know from The Hobbit. You are going to have a boy, tall and dark and he is going to be like me and help people. You didn't know?" she asked as she saw Katarina slowly slide to the ground.

"Katarina? Are you alright?" Kyleigh asked with a voice fringing on panic.

"The doctor said that I couldn't have any more children," she said as she stared off into space.

Just then, Kyleigh saw Draco as he was walking to the stable with Severus and Martin.

"Master, come quick," she yelled.

As Severus came running he saw Katarina as she sat on the ground.

"Kat. Are you alright?" he asked as he placed a loving hand on her face and gently lifted her up.

"Severus, Kyleigh just told me I was pregnant," she said as tears started rolling down her face.

"She what?"

Kyleigh stepped up and said,

"Katarina is going to have a little boy. I saw her holding him and then I saw him when he was older as she watched him graduate from Hogwarts."

"Are you sure she will be alright? The doctor said she couldn't have anymore," said Severus as he looked at Kyleigh with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. You and Kat are going to have a little boy and you and Kat are going to be together until you are both very old. Way after you have grandchildren," said a very happy Kyleigh.

After this was said, Severus reached down and kissed Kyleigh on the cheek. 

"Thank you for bringing me such wonderful news."

Kyleigh blushed and said, "You're welcome Master."

Severus turned to Katarina and said, "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Severus then pulled her into a passionate kiss and as if on cue, Draco, Kyleigh and Martin quietly walked away smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The world belongs to J K Rowling, I am just borrowing her oyster for a little while. If you don't recognize the characters from her stories, they are mine..

The Marauders: The Next Generation 7

Yellow Feather Apothecary is what the sign read over the door. As you walk in you are greeted by a beautiful woman with long dark braids that are adorned with yellow feathers in strategic places. Her name is Emily. Emily "Yellow Feather" Longbottom. Emily and Neville met in apothecary school. He, fresh out of Hogwarts and she, direct from the United States, from the Indian reservation she lived on. She was an American Indian. Lakota to be precise. The shaman from her tribe had told her Grandfather, the chief, that she would meet a wizard in England that would be very beneficial to the existence of the tribe. So she was sent to England to study. This is where she met Neville, fell in love and got married. That was six years and three children ago. Kara Longbottom was born in 2000, same as Martin Malfoy. Patrick Longbottom was born in 2002, same as Daniel Potter and finally Garth, he was born 4 months ago. Today Kara and Patrick start their first day at The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches. As Neville and Emily drop them off to Hermione and Draco, a glowing Ginny Potter greets them.

"Good morning, how are you this fine day?" asked Ginny smiling broadly.

"Well good morning, and aren't we in a wonderful mood today. Ginny your aura is glowing brightly this morning. No morning sickness?" asked Emily with a knowing smile.

"How did you know I was pregnant? I haven't even told Harry yet," she said with a grin.

"Dear, your aura tells all. You can't hide it from me?" said Emily.

"Well mums the word until I can tell Harry tonight," she said beaming.

"Where are Draco and Hermione this morning?" asked Neville.

"They are having a bit of a lie in. Kyleigh has been having horrific nightmares and has been keeping them awake," said Ginny worriedly.

"Really? Is Kyleigh awake yet?" asked Emily.

"Yes, she is in having breakfast."

"I think I may have a solution for her nightmares," said Emily triumphantly.

"Well by all means, I will get her for you. Anything that you could do would be appreciated. I'll be right back," said Ginny as she left the room.

While Ginny and Kyleigh came from the dinning room, Draco and Hermione came down the stairs and joined Neville and Emily in the drawing room.

"Good morning Kyleigh."

"Good Morning, Emily, Neville."

"I understand that you are having really bad dreams," said Emily.

"Yes, I am. They are very scary," said Kyleigh looking as if she was going to cry at any moment.

"What would you say if I told you I have an Indian solution to your nightmares," asked Emily, looking very pleased.

"That would make me extremely happy," said Kyleigh getting very excited. Kyleigh had always liked Emily, she had some really good stories about when she was little on the reservation.

With a wave of her wand, Emily conjured a strange looking talisman. It was round, about 9 inches wide, in the center was leather woven in an intricate pattern almost like a spider's web. Hanging from the talisman were strips of leather, at the middle and end of each one lay brightly colored beads and yellow feathers. 

"It's beautiful," squealed Kyleigh.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Emily.

"I've seen pictures of them but I don't recall what it is called."

"This is an American Indian dream catcher. You hang this over your bed. Through the night all of your dreams get caught in the web in the center, then all the good dreams filter their way out and down the feathers to you, however the bad ones get caught in the web and when the sun comes up they vanish."

"Really, It works?" asked Kyleigh hopefully.

"The only times I have had a bad dream was when I didn't have mine with me."

"Oh thank you," cried Kyleigh as she flew into Emily's arms hugging her tightly.

"You are most welcome."

~~*~~

"What's up with you today?" Harry asked Ginny as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"Oh, I guess I am just in a really good mood," she said smiling. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. It seems that the ministry has been getting bad reports about Kyleigh's old school and they are investigating it," said Harry.

"Really? Well I hope they shut it down. They have not been teaching these children much and it is amazing that any of them can read. We tested the students today to see how far they were and most of them are behind. We have our work cut out for us," Ginny said.

"Well if anyone can fix the problem, it will be you ladies. You know I am very proud of you," Harry said as he came up behind Ginny, pulling her into his arms snuggling up to her neck.

As Ginny melted back against him, reveling in his sent and feel of his arms she said, "Harry, remember that night that the ladies of the house played that little trick on you guys?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well remember what happened later?"

"How could I forget? Do you want a repeat performance?" Harry asked hopefully.

"That would be lovely, however, as a result of that night and Narcissa's little …. Uh…suggestion, I find myself……how should I say it? Pregnant."

Harry turned Ginny around so he could look her in the face.   
"Are you sure?" he asked with a look of concern. "I hadn't noticed that you were sick in the mornings."

"I'm sure and for some reason this time I'm not sick," Ginny said as she remembered the first two pregnancies and how sick she was. "Are you happy?"

"Oh Ginny, you just don't know how happy this makes me," he said as he pulled her to him kissing her tenderly. 

~~*~~

The tension at the house outside of Hogsmeade was mounting.

"Have you been able to reverse the curse yet?" asked the man with the dark hair.

"No not yet," replied Jareth.

"Isn't there a witch at the apothecary in Hogsmeade that is supposed to be able to break just about any curse?" asked the man with the white hair.

"You mean that American Indian witch?"

"Yes, what's her name?" asked Jareth.

"Longbottom. I believe. Emily Longbottom," said the man with the dark hair.

"She has a very good reputation and has broken a lot of really nasty curses."

"Get her," said Jareth, "She may be our only hope."

~~*~~

"Emily, I will be back as soon as I can. I have to take this order over to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts," said Neville as he was preparing to leave.

"Okay, say hello to everyone for me," she said and then throwing over her shoulder, "Garth and I will have lunch ready when you return."

"That would be wonderful," Neville said as he came up to Emily and gave her a long lingering kiss goodbye. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked.

Emily gave him a beaming smile and said, "Yes but please feel free to tell me again."  
"I love you," he said.

"And I love you. Hurry back and just maybe we can lock up the store for a long lunch," she said winking at him.

"Oh with that I won't be long at all." 

A little while after Neville left Emily nursed Garth and put him down for his nap. As she was walking back to the front of the shop, she heard the bell tinkle over the door indicating that someone had just came into the shop. When she came through the door all she heard was "Stupify."

~~*~~

As lunch was being served at The Malfoy School, an owl came swooping into the room and landed right in Draco's lunch. Looking at the owl he said, "This better be important of I will be having you for dinner."

He removed the note tied to its ankle and read it.

Draco,

I need your help. Emily is missing. She disappeared sometime this morning. Please help me. 

Neville

Draco looked up as Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's from Neville, he said Emily disappeared this morning. I have to go help him find her," Draco said as he got up from the table and started for the door. He turned back and said, "Owl Harry and Ron and tell them to meet me at Neville's apothecary shop. Love you," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

~~*~~

When Draco reached the shop it was bedlam. There were ministry wizards everywhere. Neville was sitting in the back of the store holding a very hungry Garth.

"Neville, what happened?" asked Draco.

"I had gone to deliver an order to Hogwarts and when I came back she wasn't here and Garth was in the back room all alone. She had to have been taken. She would never leave Garth like that," said Neville on the verge of tears. "What am I going to do? How can I feed Garth?" 

"Well that part is easy," said Caitlin Weasley as she came strolling in. "Neville, if you will allow me, I can take Garth. I will feed him and then take him to Ginny and Hermione where he will be safe."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," said Draco.

"Alright," said Neville, "Only don't tell Kara and Patrick what is going on yet. Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem."

~~*~~

"So, did it work?" asked the man with dark hair.

"Yes it did," said Jareth, "What a little beauty this one is too. Very proud, took a while to break her, she's a strong one. Might be fun for one to have a go at her. You know see if everything is functioning the way it should."

"No Jareth, behave. That is not part of the plan. There will be plenty of women to "break in" don't worry," said the man with the white hair.

As Emily lay there listening to the conversation she began to tremble. _"Oh no, I will never see my family again….oh Neville, help me…" _she thought.

As the tears started streaming down her face all she saw was a flash of light.

~~*~~

It had been a fortnight since Emily had disappeared. Neville was beside himself. He wasn't eating and had been having terrible nightmares where he could see her but couldn't reach her and then the flash of light. 

Hermione had convinced him to leave the children at the manor so they would be extra safe. She also had tried to talk him into staying but he insisted that he needed to be at the shop just incase she turned up. 

On a Sunday morning in the beginning of October, Neville came to the manor to visit his children. He looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and had lost a lot of weight.

"Morning Neville," said Harry as he answered the door. 

"Morning. Are the children up yet?" he asked. 

"Yours are still sleeping. Would you like some coffee while you wait for them to wake?"

"Sure," he said as he sat down with a defeated look.

Kyleigh had been standing in the doorway when Neville came in and she strolled over to where he was sitting and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Nevelle. Would you like some breakfast?" asked Kyleigh sweetly.

"No thank you dear. I'm not really hungry."

"Neville, have you been sleeping at all? You look very tired," asked Ginny as she came into the room.

"No Ginny, I don't think I sleep more that a couple of hours a night. I have been having bad nightmares," he said. As he explained this Kyleigh quietly left the room.

"I could give you a sleeping potion, at least that way you can get some rest."

"I may take you up on that. I can't do this much longer," he said as tears started to run down his pale cheeks.

No one said anything for a few minutes until Kyleigh came back into the room and walked up to him. Patting him on the back.

"Neville?"

"Yes dear," he said as he wiped his eyes.

Kyleigh shifted her feet and said, "I think that you need this a lot more than I do right now."

"What dear."

Kyleigh pulled out the dream catcher that Emily had given her.

"I haven't had any nightmares since Emily gave this to me. So I want you to take it to use until she comes back to us," she said as tears of her own started flowing.

"Kyleigh, you are such a sweet and caring young witch, but I don't want you to have nightmares again because of me."

"I don't think I will, besides you need it more right now that I do. Please take it," she said.

"Thanks," he said as he smiled.

As Neville touched the dream catcher to take it from Kyleigh's hand he froze. Kyleigh was standing there with that all too familiar glazed look in her eyes. Everyone that was in the room was looking at her.

After a few minutes, she blinked her eyes and started to cry.

Draco, who had come into the room a few moments before, came over to her and asked, "Kyleigh, what did you see?"

Crying slightly harder, she said, "I saw Emily."

"Where?" asked Neville with a strangled sort of cry.

Kyleigh looked at him and smiled through her tears.

"Neville, she's alright. She is in a muggle place called White Cross Neurological Institute. She just doesn't remember anything that is why she hasn't come home to you. She doesn't know who she is."

Within a few minutes, Neville, Harry and Draco, apperated outside the White Cross Neurological Institute. As they went in they asked to see the woman who had been brought there that had amnesia. They were taken to a waiting room and asked to wait. A doctor came in and asked,

"May I help you?"

"Yes," said Neville, "I believe you have my wife here."

As Neville described her the doctor said, "What has taken you so long to find her? She has been here for almost a month."

Feeling a little exasperated Neville calmly said, "We were out of the country when she disappeared. It was a Psychic that told me where to find her. Please may I see my wife?"

"Yes, I think you should, however you must realize that she may not recognize you."

"I can handle that," he said.

When Neville, Harry and Draco walked into the room, they saw her standing there looking out a window.

"Emily?" Neville said and she slowly turned around.

Neville nearly passed out. She looked no different. She looked healthy and beautiful. Only there was no recognition in her eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm sorry," Neville said and then, "Stupify." 

Neville gently scooped her up in his arms and apperated back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Draco and Harry to adjust memories and such.

~~*~~

When they arrived back at the Manor, Neville took Emily right up to the infirmary where Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"Put her on the bed, Neville," said Ginny.

As Ginny and Hermione examined her and did a few charms, Neville stood back near the door in amazement.

After a few minutes, which seemed like forever to Neville, he saw Harry and Draco enter the room.

"Any problem?" asked Neville, not taking his eyes off of Emily.

"Not really, that doctor wanted to be belligerent but he is now thinking happily of what nurse he wants to snog," said a very amused Draco.

Neville just shook his head.

They were brought back to the situation at hand when Ginny said,

"Neville, it is time to wake her. Ready?"

"Yes," he said as he raised his wand and said, "Ennervate."

Emily's eyes started to flutter. She looked around at all the faces staring at her at asked, "Why is everyone staring at me? Neville, are the children alright?"

Neville let out a cry and hugged her.

"I have a lot to tell you," he said as everyone else left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All belongs to J K Rowling except for the characters that have seeped out of my brain....

A/N: I HAVE WRITER BLOCK!!!!!!!AAGGHHHH!! Sorry it has been so long since the last part. I have been sick with this stupid cold and I know what I want to put in this chapter but the words aren't coming out the way I want…. Well let's try this again.

The Marauders: The Next Generation 8

As October came in The Malfoy School for young wizards and witches was coming along nicely. They were up to around 50 children from the ages of 6 to 10. Molly and Narcissa's daycare had 20. They had become quite popular as the investigation into the other school progressed. 

One weekend while Caitlin Weasley was trying to entertain the triplets, they decided that it might be fun to host a girl's day out. It had been a while since Kyleigh had any feelings of being watched and Emily was alright and back in full swing, so Caitlin and the girls sent out invitations to some of the girls in the school. They read as follows…..

To Miss Kyleigh Malfoy,

You are cordially invited to a girl's only luncheon. It will be held at The English Yankee at precisely 2:00pm on Saturday October 17, 2005.

Please wear your best robes and bring your Mommy.

Cordially Yours,

Keelin, Kasey and Kia Weasley

SOAP (send owl answer please)

The other invitations were sent to:

Misses Simone Weasley, Collette Potter, Gwyneth Lupin, Madeline Snape, Kara Longbottom, Neona Lupin, Glynnis Weasley, Flannery Weasley and Skye Weasley.

As Kyleigh opened her letter she became very excited and ran to show it to Hermione. When Hermione read the invitation she smiled.

"What a lovely idea. Kyleigh, you need to send back your answer asap so they will know that we would be happy to attend," said Hermione.

And that is what she did.

As few days before the party was to take place, Draco received an owl from George.

Hey,

I had a brainstorm. Since the ladies are getting together for the day, how about the guys do the same? How about a friendly game of Quidditch? I will bring the food if you will supply the field. What do you think? Want to play? Send a Soap….

George

And so it was decided that on October 17th the girls would go the English Yankee for lunch and the boys would be playing quidditch at Malfoy manor. Molly Weasley had decided to stay at the manor with the babies, and just in case someone just happened to get hurt playing quidditch. 

~~*~~

As the girls were eating lunch they heard a disturbance coming from the front of the restaurant.

A tall man with dark hair had entered the restaurant with a woman and little girl about a year younger than Kyleigh. The little girl apparently wasn't happy with where her parents had chosen for them to eat.

"I don't like it here," said the little girl loudly as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Iris, dear, Daddy was kind enough to take us out to dinner," said the woman that looked like a pug faced dog.

"I don't care," she yelled, "I don't want to eat here. The owners are muggle lovers."

"That is enough, Iris," said the man with the dark hair through gritted teeth.

"I won't eat here. I won't, I won't, I won't," she said emphasizing each won't with a stomp of her foot.

"You will do as you are told or you will receive a beating that you won't soon forget," said her father mincingly.

Iris started to cry.

"Do you think that was necessary? Now you have made her cry. I swear you can be so mean sometimes," said Iris' mother.

SMACK!

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who had just slapped his wife in the face.

"Woman, you will not talk to me in such a fashion, is that understood?" he said rather loudly.

By now Caitlin Weasley was furious and walked up to the couple and said in her slow southern drawl,

"I beg your pardon, but I would like for you to leave my establishment this instant."

"I don't think so," said the woman.  
"But I do," said Hermione as she walked up to give moral support to Caitlin. "I see they let you back into the wizarding community Pansy. How was life as a muggle?"

"Why you bitch," said Pansy as she raised her hand to slap Hermione, but Hermione was to fast for her and pulled out her wand.

"I think it is time for you to leave," said Caitlin, "NOW."

"Fine, but this isn't the last you will hear from me," said a very angry Pansy as she grabbed her daughter's hand and left.

Once outside her husband turned to her and asked,

"Who the hell was that?"

"That my dear was Hermione Malfoy, Draco's wife," said Pansy.

"Oh really," said the man with the dark hair as a slow evil grin came across his face.

~~*~~

As Hermione and Caitlin came back to the table they saw Katarina trying to console Emily and Kyleigh was just sitting, staring.

"Kyleigh are you alright?" asked Hermione as she knelt down by her daughter's chair.

"Yes Mommy."

"Did you have a vision just now?" 

"No Mommy, but I have seen that man before."

"Where?"

"He is the man that took Trevor," said Kyleigh as Katarina and Emily gasped.

"His was one of the voices I heard when I disappeared," said Emily as she started to shake.

This made Katarina turn even whiter than she was.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked Kyleigh.

Katarina looked around the table and said in a very small voice, 

"That was my brother, Walden Macnair. 

~~*~~

The guys were having the time of their life. It had been forever since they had gotten together to play. Sitting on benches that had been set up on the sidelines were Remus and some of the smaller boys. 

"Daddy," said Demitrius, Remus' two-year-old son. "When can I learn to fly on a broom?"

"Not for a few years yet," said Remus with a chuckle, "But after the game if you ask Sirius nicely, I bet he would take you for a ride."

This made Demitrius squeal and clap his hands.

At that moment they called a time out and everyone came over to the sidelines to get a drink.

Harry made it as far as the ground and collapsed.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron grinning. "Getting old?

"Hahaha, No your sister is wearing me out," Harry said looking very tired.

"I don't know what has gotten into her with this pregnancy, but I can't seem to satisfy the woman. She is a sex maniac."

"And this is a problem how?" asked Fred with a grin.

"I can't sleep. Three or four times a day, I'm bloody exhausted," said Harry.

Trying to keep a straight face Draco said,

"Well maybe she could give you some pepperup potion. That might get a **rise** out of you."

"Very funny," Harry said with a faint smile.

"Hey you guys ready for lunch?" asked George.

"Yep, I need nourishment so my wife won't be disappointed in me tonight," said Harry as he dragged himself off the ground.

"I don't know if I can work miracles but you should be good for at least one go round," said George as everyone laughed.

~~*~~ 

The girls had some questions about the incident because they had never been subjected to any violence in their homes. It was hard for them to understand why he had slapped his wife.

After delicate explanations were given and everyone calmed down, lunch was a big success.

When they arrived back at the manor the girls walked in on an adorable site. There sprawled out in the sitting room were all the Daddys sitting in chairs and on couches fast asleep with their small children asleep next to them. They looked exhausted. It would have to wait until morning to tell them what had happened at the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling except the plot and a few characters that I have created.

The Marauders: The Next Generation 9

"Walden Macnair," exclaimed Draco. "Why would he be watching Kyleigh?"

"I don't know," said Hermione as she tried to calm Draco down. "Maybe because of Pansy, you know, a revenge thing. I did scar her face pretty badly and she was sent to live as a muggle because of me."

"She was sent to live as a muggle because she is a stupid git and was instrumental in getting you raped," said Draco matter-of-factly and then continued on, "And she apparently didn't stay away from magic like she was supposed to either. How old was her daughter?"

"She looked to be about five," said Hermione. 

"Oh great, that means she will be the same year as Martin, that's just bloody wonderful," said Draco sarcastically. "I will be going to see Albus about this."

~~*~~

"Albus, so good to see you again," said Hermione as she gave him a warm hug.

"Good to see you too. How is the school doing?" he asked with extreme interest.

"Quite well thanks," said Draco.

"And what do I owe to the pleasure of your visit today?" asked Albus.

"Well sir, it seems that Walden Macnair is the one who has been watching Kyleigh," said Hermione.

"Why would Walden be watching Kyleigh?" asked a puzzled Albus.

"Well we think it was because of his wife. Pansy Parkinson," said Draco.

"Walden Macnair married Pansy Parkinson?" 

"Yes sir and they have a five year old daughter. Now if my calculations are correct, wouldn't that mean that she married him after she was a muggle for a year or so? And wouldn't that mean that she broke her contract with you?" asked Draco.

"Yes it seems that you may be right. However, before she went off to serve her sentence, I put a spell on her to let me know if there was any magic used around her and there was none. The whole time she was a muggle there wasn't one ounce of magic used," explained Dumbledore.

"Then how did she marry Walden? Do you think he told her he was a muggle? And if so, why?" asked Draco.

"Good questions," said Albus. "I think I need to have a little talk with Pansy so we can get to the bottom of this."

~~*~~

About a two months later, Draco received an owl from Albus.

"Well what did he say?" asked Severus, who was spending the weekend at Malfoy manor.

"It seems that Pansy was duped. She isn't the most intelligent of witches and she thought that Walden was a muggle. Apparently he told her he worked at the zoo as a animal caretaker," said Draco.

"But why did he work as a muggle? There has to be some reason behind that," said Severus.

"The Walden that I know wouldn't do anything like that unless there were an ulterior motive," said Katarina suspiciously. "He hates muggles and there is no way he would take up with one. He must have known that Pansy was a witch."

"He would have access to Ministry records, unless Pansy's father wanted him to keep an eye out for her while she was serving her sentence," said Hermione.

"Maybe it was an arraigned marriage, you know to keep the pure blood flowing," said Katarina.

"Maybe," said Draco, "but something still isn't right. Why was he watching Kyleigh?"

"Maybe he was watching me," said Katarina.

"I don't think so, because she felt his presence even when you weren't around," said Hermione.

"Well maybe we need to pay Walden a little visit," said Draco.

"Might not be a bad idea," said Severus, "I think I will go with you."

~~*~~

Severus and Draco decided that it would be best to catch him at the Ministry so they apparated there.

"Mr. Macnair, there are two men to see you sir," said a rather plump witch that sat at the front desk at the Ministry.

"Send them in."

When they entered the office he looked up from his desk and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"We have a few questions for you Walden," said Severus.

"Oh really, like what?" he asked sharply.

"Like how do you know Trevor Brown?" asked Severus.

"What's it to you?"

"Because I want to know," said Severus getting annoyed.

"Ok. I'll bite, I know Trevor through his father. Satisfied?"

"Who is his father?" asked Draco.

"I don't think that is any of your business," said Walden.

"Are you aware that one time when you took him, he almost died," asked Severus.

"Yes, that was an unfortunate accident, but all ended well," Walden stated nonchalantly.

" I'm glad to see you so concerned," said Draco sarcastically.

"What else do you want? I'm busy," he said angrily.

"I want to know why you are watching Kyleigh?" said Draco.

"What makes you think I was watching her?" he asked.

"Because you were seen watching her from the bushes," said Severus.

"So I was watching, who says I can't?"

"I say you can't. And if I catch you anywhere near my daughter again I will kill you. Understand?" said a now very angry Draco through clinched teeth.

"Sure alright but let me say something. She's…not…your…daughter or have you forgotten she belongs to your father," he said with a triumphant look on his face.

Before he knew what was happening, Walden was on the floor sporting a bloody nose and Draco was drawing back to hit him again.

"Draco," yelled Severus, "That's enough." as he pulled him off Walden.

"Don't come near her again. Do I make myself clear?" ground Draco through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Just get out of my office. NOW!" yelled Walden. "Before I have you thrown out."

~~*~~

Once Draco and Severus were outside Severus turned on Draco.

"Are you out of your mind?" You don't want him as your enemy. I could tell you things that he has done that will make you sick. He has no conscience so don't push him."

"I'm sorry, but when it comes to Kyleigh I go nutters."

"Understandable but don't push him," Severus said in a fatherly kind of way.

"Alright I'll back off. So what do we do now?" asked Draco who had finally calmed down.

"Well I think that you need to have a little talk with Kyleigh," said Severus.

"And tell her what? That I'm not her father?" 

"No, I don't think you need to tell her that yet, although you will need to before she starts Hogwarts. I think she is still to young to handle that kind of burden, but I do think you need to tell her how you were at school. She needs to hear about your….. aggressiveness from you, because you know that Pansy is ready filling her child with all kinds of information about you and Hermione. If she can't get to you directly she has no problem using her child to do her dirty work for her."

~~*~~

Against Serverus' better judgment, it took Draco nearly five months to find the right words to tell Kyleigh about himself. It was right before her eighth birthday. 

Draco and Kyleigh had a special spot that they would go to when they wanted to be alone. They called it the glen. The glen was Draco and Kyleigh's refuge away from everyone. Kyleigh often went there to read the same as Draco did as a child only he went there to escape his father. 

The glen as they called it was really an old abandoned ruin of the original manor that had burned down in the early 1800's. It was now overgrown with trees, plants and an array of beautiful flowers. It was very secluded and most importantly quiet. Draco had put up wards to insure Kyleigh's safety so when ever she needed to escape the noise of the house she had somewhere to go. Draco had also enchanted the ruin so it was springtime there at all times. 

This is where she was when he decided that it was time for their little talk.

As Draco walked up he saw Kyleigh sitting quietly reading on the glider that he had gotten her. She look so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her but this needed to be done. When she heard him approach she smiled.

"Hello Daddy."

"Hello sweetness, what are you reading?"

"The Magician's Nephew. From the chronicles of Narnia."

"Is it good?"

"Oh yes, but I don't think you came all the way out here to ask me what I was reading. Did you?" she asked.

With a chuckle he smiled and said. "You know me too well. We need to talk about something very important," he said gravely.

"I didn't do something wrong did I?" she asked.

"Never," he said reassuringly, "It is something that I did."

Looking a little worried, Kyleigh patted the seat next to her and said, "It couldn't be that bad."

"Kyleigh, I just wanted you to know a few things about me that you may hear about once you start at Hogwarts," said Draco as he paused to collect his thoughts. He cleared his throat, took Kyleigh's hand and started to speak.

"When I was growing up, I was taught to be very mean. My father insisted that I act a certain way. The meaner I became the less he would abuse me. I did some terrible things. I was extremely cruel to your mother and any Gryffindor, but especially "Mudbloods". I was always trying to get them into trouble. I was constantly trying to get them expelled," as he spoke, Kyleigh saw tears forming in his eyes and she asked delicately,

"What made you change?"

"As I got older I realized that my father was wrong. He started paying less attention to me and his hold on me lessened. I think that he may have had some kind of spell on me and when he left me alone for long periods of time, I grew stronger. I think that it was then that I started to fall in love with your mother," he said with a smile.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was at the end of our sixth year when Voldemort was at his most powerful. He was on a rampage. He was after Harry and he thought that he would use me to get Harry. I wasn't a full death eater yet. I had no desire to be one, however, I knew if I went along with my father and Voldemort, that I could be instrumental in his defeat. So I gathered all the information that I could and went straight to Professor Dumbledore. He formulated a plan. Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself were too strong for Voldemort. When we all banded together as a whole, we were too strong and we defeated him. This made my father extremely happy though, because he secretly had been searching a way to defeat Voldemort himself so he could take over as the dark lord."

"Where did you first know that you were in love with Mommy?" she asked intrigued.

"It was the summer before my seventh year, Father took Mother and I to the United States to recruit more death eaters. I was extremely bored and was walking by the pool at the hotel. Suddenly I heard my name called by the most heavenly voice. It was your Mother. We fell in love under a full moon while playing in a fountain at a street festival." he explained with a huge smile on his face.

"How romantic," she said dreamily. "Daddy, will you take me there sometime? I would love to see it."

"I think that would be a wonderful vacation. It isn't possible this summer, but maybe the summer before you start at Hogwarts. What do you think about that?" he asked.

"I think that would be perfect," she said with a smile.

"Oh and Daddy."

"Yes sweetness."

"I am very glad you changed. And thank you for telling me all of these things. I love you," she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too sweetness," he said as he hugged her even tighter.

"Ready to go back to the house for dinner?" Draco asked as he pulled out of their hug.

"Yes please, but I think Katarina may need us since she has gone into labor," Kyleigh said matter-of-factly. 

"When did this happen," asked Draco with an astounded look on his face.

"A few minutes after you got here. I would have said something then, but I felt that you really needed to talk to me. You have been preoccupied about this for weeks,' she said with a sly smile.

"Not much gets past you does it?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Not much," she said giggling.

~~*~~

When they reached the house, Severus was already there and Katarina was in the final stages of labor. 

The entire house was waiting for word when Hermione and Ginny, who was very large and due in a few weeks herself, came out of the infirmary wiping her hands on a towel.

"Katarina and her son are doing fine. Severus on the other hand is resting quietly, nursing a broken hand," Ginny said trying to suppress the giggle that was trying to escape her mouth.

"Broken hand?" asked Draco as he cocked a eyebrow.

Clearing her throat Hermione said, "Yes, it seems that Katarina is quite strong in the throws of labor and she crushed Severus' left hand," with this she had to cover her mouth. 

"She crushed his hand?" asked Harry.

"Yep and I have never heard Katarina use that kind of language before either," said Hermione as the giggle burst forward. 

"Remember where I grabbed you when Daniel was born Harry?" said a giggling Ginny.

"That's not even funny. I didn't think I would ever be able to father another child after that death grip," he said with a pained look on his face.

"Well you did and in the next few weeks might I suggest a metal cup for your….. Um thing," said Hermione as she pointed to Harry's privates. "Ginny has gotten a lot stronger and we wouldn't want you damaged beyond repair," said Hermione as she and Ginny burst into gales of laughter.

With a sort of green tinge to his face, Harry said, "Very funny ladies. Help me out here Draco." But as he looked at Draco, he saw that he was nearly in tears himself from laughter.

"Great, a lot of help you are."

"I think that Hermione may have a **point**," Draco said as the laughter overtook his body and he could suppress it no more.

"Mommy, can I go in and see Katarina?" said Kyleigh.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," said Hermione not realizing that she was there, "She asked to see you."

When Kyleigh opened the door she saw that Master was standing beside Katarina with a look of extreme love on his face and a bandaged left hand.

"Kyleigh, please come here, we want you to be the first to know the name we have picked out for our son," said Severus.

"When you told me I was pregnant you said you wanted to see my walker," Katarina said with a smile, "remember?"

"Yes, I said he was a walker like from the Hobbit," said Kyleigh.

"Well we have decided to name him Walker. What do you think?" asked Severus.

Kyleigh reached out and hugged Severus. "I think it is a perfect name."

~~*~~

A few weeks later Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they name Logan. Harry didn't suffer any attacks on his person from Ginny. She kept her hands to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling except that characters that I have created.

A/N: I hope you didn't miss chapter 9 that I posted Sunday night. With the ff.net thingy, I am afraid that some people might have missed it. Anyway…..A year has come and gone since the last story. It is now 2007 and Kyleigh is now nine years old. The bad guys are laying low for a while and the families are just enjoying growing up together. The first part of this chapter involves Percy and Penelope's little boy Basil. The idea came to my muse Eva in a dream months ago and we were finally able to incorporate it into the story. The second part was a combined brainstorm and we both nearly laughed ourselves sick. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did……. 

The Marauders: The Next Generation 10

As July 2007 rolled around so did an invitation. Charlie and his muggle wife Anna were having a Weasley and extended family reunion. Of course all the Weasleys were invited as were the Malfoys, Blacks, Lupins and Snapes. As it was a tough time for Charlie to get away from the dragons, they thought it best to have the reunion in Romania. It turned out to be a very eventful week. Everyone was having a great time. The children, most of whom went to Malfoy School, were having a wonderful learning experience with dragons. Charlie and Anna were excellent teachers. They had explained about all the different breeds they had and where they came from. Anna, a muggle doctor that studies blood, was showing them the differences in wizard, muggle, werewolf and dragon bloods. It took some fast-talking to get Remus and Charlie to let her draw some blood from them. She just smiled and said to herself _"Men can be such babies." _ She explained to them that she had been doing studies on dragons and their blood so she could better treat them if they became ill. There was one dragon in particular however that wouldn't cooperate with her and was kept away from all the others. Apparently it had been on a rampage lately and could not be trusted around any of the children, a Norwegian Ridgeback that had been captured because of it's rampaging ways. Charlie had yet to figure out why it had turned so aggressive. It was still a very young dragon, no more than 15 years old. Charlie was puzzled, they usually don't turn mean until they are ready to die, but this dragon was still a baby, as dragon's go. 

One afternoon after they had been there nearly a week, Penelope, Percy's wife was gathering up the younger children for their naps when she realized that Basil, her five year old was no where to be found. A few of the older children had gone off with Charlie to town to get supplies, could he have gone with them? When they returned a few minutes later, her fears were answered. They hadn't seen him. Penelope was getting frantic.

"Percy, do you have any idea where he could have gotten off to?" she asked, near tears.

"No dear but we will find him," he said trying to comfort her.

They went around asking all the adults and children if they had seen him, but all the answers were the same, No.

When Penelope came up to Hermione and Draco, she was in a right state.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"We can't find Basil," she said as the tears were streaming down her face.

"Relax, Penny, we'll find him," said Charlie. "He is probably off somewhere curled up asleep."

As Kyleigh listened to the conversation she thought of Basil. Suddenly she knew where he was.

"Charlie," she said.

"Yes dear," he said as he turned to look at Kyleigh.

"He's fine, he is over talking to Norbert," she said nonchalantly.

With a puzzled look he asked, "Norbert? Who's Norbert?"

"The Norwegian Ridgeback," she said.

"Merlin's Beard. That the one that is separated from the rest," and he took off running.

Right behind him was Penelope, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron.

When they reached the pen they saw him and sure enough he was standing right up against the fence.

Charlie approached as quietly as he could, not wanting to startle the dragon.

"Basil," he whispered, "You need to come away from the fence son, do you hear me?"

"But why?"

"Because this dragon isn't safe and I don't want you to get hurt," said Charlie in a soft voice.

Penelope was starting to cry harder and louder and Charlie said through gritted teeth, "Penny you need to control yourself, you aren't making it any better crying like that, you could spook him even more."

"Basil, you need to come away from him, I don't want him to hurt you," said Charlie.

"Oh Uncle Charlie, don't be silly, Norbert would never hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He just wants his mommy," said Basil confidently.

"How do you know he wants his Mommy?" asked Charlie.

"He told me silly. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He just wants his Mommy," said Basil sweetly.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Harry, Norbert wants his Mommy."

Harry looked at her like she was nutters and then with eyes widening he said, "Norbert wants his Mommy."

"I think that we have established that," said Charlie, "but what does it mean?"

"Charlie," said Ron. "This is the dragon you took from Hogwarts fifteen years ago. This is Hagrid's Norbert. Hagrid is his Mommy."

"Oh then we have to get these two together. Harry……"

"I'm already there," said Harry as he disappeared with a pop.

"Basil, can you please tell Norbert that Harry just went to get his Mommy?"

"He is going to be so happy," said Basil excitedly.

After about an hour, Harry returned with a weeping Hagrid.

"I can't believe it. You found my baby," said Hagrid as he walked up to the fence.

"Hello Norbert," said a still crying Hagrid. "I have missed you so much."

Norbert answered this by putting his head down so Hagrid could rub it.

After a few minutes, Hagrid turned to Basil and said. "Norbert tells me that you can talk to him too."

"Yep, he is a really great dragon and he misses you terribly," said Basil stifling a huge yawn.

"I have missed him too, but now that I know where he is I can come and visit anytime I want. And it is all because of you," he said with tears in his eyes as he picked up Basil and swung him around.

"Wwwweeee," said Basil as he smiled very big grin.

As Hagrid put him down he puffed his hair and said, "When you come to Hogwarts we will have to see what other animals you can talk to."

"Great, that would be a lot of fun," said Basil as his mother ushered him off saying it was way past time of his nap.

As the afternoon wore on, Anna came across a very quiet Kyleigh.

"Are you feeling alright Kyleigh?" asked Anna as she came to sit next to Kyleigh in the front porch.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little bored. All the guys are off playing quidditch and I have read all of the books I brought with me," she said sadly.

"Well I think I may be able to help you there," said Anna smiling broadly.

"Really?"

"Sure, come on in the house and we can see what books I have," said Anna as Kyleigh followed her into the house.

They walked into the small library. Kyleigh was amazed at all the books lining the shelves. When Anna looked at Kyleigh she had to laugh. She looked like she had just walked into a candy shop. 

"There are so many books. Do you have any favorites?" asked Kyleigh.

"As a matter of fact, one of my favorites was Matilda. It's about a little girl who finds out she has special powers," said Anna.

"Oh that sounds interesting. Can I borrow that one please?" Kyleigh asked happily.

"Of course and when you get finished with that one there are plenty more."

"Thanks," she said hugging Anna as she went back to the porch, curled up in an overstuffed chair, and started to read.

As Kyleigh began to read she became very intrigued and a slow smile crept to her face. When she finished the book a few hours later she thought, _I wonder if this can be done? _And she tried. She tried to make a pebble move on the ground and for a couple of days nothing was happening. On the third day she was concentrating very hard. Her brother Martin had been aggravating her no end. Martin was a sweet child but could aggravate a rock. She got so worked up she let her mind go and it happened. The pebble she had been concentrating on flew through the air and hit Martin right in the back of the head. He turned around to see who could have thrown it but the only person there was Kyleigh and she had her nose in another book. Besides she would never do anything like that. With a puzzled look he turned and walked back to where Hagrid was telling some of the children about some of the other animals that Charlie and Anna had. Kyleigh stifled a giggle. This could be fun she thought. So for the rest of the day she practiced having pebbles soar through the air, occasionally hitting someone with one. Not hard enough to hurt anyone, only hard enough to make then turn to see where it had come from. Her favorite targets were Fred and George. Being the two who had pulled some of the best jokes while they were there, she felt it was her duty to get them back. For the rest of the week she would move things on people but only if they weren't paying attention. Little did she know she was being watched. 

After dinner Severus came up to Kyleigh and asked, "Walk with me?" as he offered his arm for her to take.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Of course," and they slowly walked away from the group.

"So how have you been enjoying your vacation?" he asked.

"It has been very…um educational," she said trying to hide her smile.

"Educational indeed. Learn anything new about yourself?" he asked. 

She looked up at him with big brown eyes, "Why whatever to you mean Master?"

"I've seen what you've been doing," he said with an amused look.

"You aren't going to tell are you?" she asked as she started to squirm.

"Not if you let me in on the game," he said.

She looked up at him with admiration and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was plagued with a set of twins at school. I would love to get them back. I over heard Fred tell George he would supply the canary creams if George would supply the cream puffs at dinner tomorrow night. It seems that your Mommy and Daddy are the objects of their affection, shall we say, at the moment. Apparently they were unable to get a good joke on them at school so they want to do it now. And what better way then with all the children watching," he said.

"Why those two little stinkers," said Kyleigh. "Count me in."

"Excellent. Here's what we can do……" and Severus explained the whole plan.

So the next evening when everyone was ready for desert, George brought in his famous cream puffs. He served everyone else first and saved Draco and Hermione for last. He sat a plate in front of Draco and to Draco's right, Fred. He then sat a plate in front of Hermione and to her left, himself. As he was doing this, to distract him Severus asked," So Fred, George, how much longer do I get peace and quiet at school before the next round of mischief makers come?" 

Fred laughed and said, "You have another whole year of peace, then the triplets start and Flannery."

"All girls," said George, "How bad could it be?"

"Coming from you two," said Mrs. Weasley, "pretty bad."

"MOTHER!" they said together.

"We're hurt ***snif***," said George.

Everyone burst into laughter. They didn't notice the looks of triumph on Severus and Kyleigh's faces.

"These look wonderful Uncle George," said Kyleigh sweetly.

"Well eat up," he said with a smile on his face.

The whole table took a bite at the same time. After a few moments Hermione looks at Kyleigh who is now crying.

"Kyleigh are you alright?" she asked.

As tears are streaming down her face she puts a hand to her mouth and points at George.

Suddenly everyone at the table burst out laughing. Fred and George are sitting there in all their feathered glory.

"Nice," chirped Fred. "Who switched the canary creams?"

No one took credit.

"No really. Who was it? Ron?" asked George.

"Wish I had but no it wasn't me," he said with tears welling up in his eyes. "But whoever did it, I am in your debt forever. That was bloody priceless."

"Harry?" asked Fred.

"Nope," he said holding his sides from laughter.

"Well then who and how? After I put it on the plate it never left my hand until I put it in front of Draco," said George.

"Oh it was for me? Nice George. Well whoever it was I am in your debt," said Draco as he scanned the table for clues on who it could have been. And then he noticed his sweet little girl as she looked him in the eyes.

Suddenly the table went quiet as a cup of pumpkin juice came floating across the table and dumped itself in Fred's lap.

"Charlie, do you have a poltergeist?"

"No not that I know of," he said barely able to contain himself.

"Then who?" George asked as he was the object of the next prank. Out of nowhere a creampuff comes flying across the table and hits George right in the face.

With this Severus completely loses it and stands up clutching his sides in pain.

"What do you know about this **_Professor_**," asked Fred.

"I think I know what is happening here," said Anna.

Everyone looks at her with amazement.

"It's called the Matilda syndrome," she said near tears.

"Matilda syndrome? I have never heard of that. What is it?" asked Draco looking at his daughter smiling.

"May I," asked Kyleigh.

"By all means please," said Anna who was practically hysterical.

"It is caused when a very bored nine year old little girl who reads too much finds a book on telekinesis and decides with the **help** of a trusted professor to get back at a couple of practical jokers he had at school," Kyleigh said nonchalantly.

Everyone stopped dead, looked at Severus, who bowed graciously, then burst into applause and a standing ovation. 

"All hail our new king and queen of practical jokes, Severus Snape and Kyleigh Malfoy," said Fred as he started molting.

"Like I said, bloody priceless," said Ron laughing.

~~*~~

That night as Draco tucked Kyleigh in he said, "I can't believe you pulled that off, it was wonderful. However, you do realize that now you will be in line for retaliation from Fred and George."

"I don't think so because they told me it was the best joke ever and they didn't want me to get them again, however I think Master may be in for a spot of trouble," Kyleigh said laughing.

"I think you may be right there," Draco said as he kissed her goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: J K Rowlings stuff not mine unless you count the hundreds of children that everyone has had......they are mine LOL

A/N: Okay. I am still home from work (sick) and my brain has been going 90mph so you get another chapter tonight. In this chapter the song that Katarina sings to Walker is from The Trans-Syberian Orchestra's Beethoven's Last Night CD. The song is a Lullaby sang by (fate) Sylvia Tosun. If you ever get the chance to listen to the CD it is GREAT. Anyway, here we go…….

The Marauders: The Next Generation 11

December 2008......

A child's cry pierces the night. Another bad dream. Katarina rises from bed. 

"I have him Severus, you go back to sleep," she whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips.

She walked down the hall to her son's nursery. The room was large with floor to ceiling windows the length of the room. On full moons such as tonight, the room was bright, even with the sheer drapes that covered the windows. It used to be an old sitting room for their apartment at Malfoy manor but when Walker was born they turned it into his nursery. It still contained the piano that Katarina played to lull her children to sleep. He would be moving in with the older children soon being he was now eighteen months old. As she reached his crib he was standing there crying, his round little face streaked with tears.

"Walker, my little love, did you have a nightmare?" she asked as she gently picked him up holding him to her tightly. He nodded as he lay his head on Katarina shoulder, placing his thumb in his mouth. 

"Would you like for me to sing to you?" she asked.

He nodded.

She took out her wand and mumbled a few words. As the piano started to play Katarina started singing Walker's favorite lullaby......

Lay your head down 

Asleep on my shoulder

Lay your head down

And start a new dream

And for tonight

The moment is over

Drift in a lullaby

Here's where the stars reside

And angels are always seen

And lay your head down

The stars they have whispered

Hear what they say

And know that it means

The moon is your guide

The stars they have kissed her

As she goes gently by

Light as a baby's sigh

Safe on a fairy tale stream

And start a new dream

As she finished the song, Walker sighed in his sleep. She looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway listening to her as the tears streamed down his face. She knew then and there that he loved her more that moment that any other time in his life and she him.

~~*~~

He entered the secret passage near the gardener's shed by stealth, to be more precise, an invisibility cloak. He slowly made his way through the catacombs pausing now and then to see if there was any noise about the house. He walked in the shadows noticing the disarray of the tunnels. He hadn't been in this house for years. Not since the incident that had sent him to Durmstrang. He had been caught having what he thought was a bit of fun with one of the neighbors little boys. This little bit of fun cost the child his life. Unlike Lucius, who loved girls at the time, he liked boys. The younger the better and this particular child was six. After the incident the child became so distraught and ashamed, he threw himself off a cliff, before it went to trial. If truth be told the child didn't jump but was pushed. 

As he walked through the tunnels he realized how warm and cheery the house was. What had happened to the magnificent manor that he had grown up in? As he entered the ground floor he heard music coming from the drawing room on the second or third floor. Someone was playing the piano, singing what sounded like a lullaby and they were quite good he thought. As he continued up the stairs and down the hall, he noticed that all the pictures of his ancestors were gone. That bitch, what had she done to this house? Did she hate Lucius that much to defile his family home? He shook his head, smiling slightly and continued on. When he reached the second floor, he came upon the hall where their bedrooms had been. He walked down the hall noticing how warm the house now was. He remembered it being so cold. Always cold.

He came upon a door that had a plaque that read **boys dormitory**. Interesting he thought with a smile. When he opened the door he saw ten four poster beds. At the moment not all had children in them since school was out for Christmas. He licked his lips and reprimanded himself, "stay on task. No time to play right now." He backed out of the room and walked to the next door. It's plaque read **girls dormitory**. When he opened the door it looked a lot like the boys dormitory only there were more beds and girls for that matter. As he scanned the room, he noticed that what he was looking for wasn't there either and he backed out of the room pausing to ponder, where could she be?

He continued down the hall until he reached more doors on the opposite wall. Opening the first door he looked in to see a magnificent four poster bed with deep blue hangings. Lying on the bed asleep was a boy almost nine years old sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. As he looked closer he realized who it was. This must be Draco's son. He was short and stocky with a mane of thick hair. Unlike his father's silver-blonde hair, he had the golden-blonde like his uncle Jareth. He was an absolutely beautiful child. But this wasn't who he was looking for so he backed out of the room. He continued to the next door and gently eased it open. Jackpot! The yellow dream catcher was hanging over her bed. There lying on a beautiful four poster bed with yellow hangings was the object of his interest tonight. Kyleigh Ann Malfoy. He quietly walked up to the bed and gazed down at her. She had a piece of hair draped over her face covering it slightly. He reached down and gently moved the hair so he could get a better look at her face. He nearly gasped out loud. She was such a beautiful child. Pity Lucius was not around to have a go at her; he would have enjoyed that. 

As he continued to survey the room he noticed her trunk sitting at the foot of her bed. He walked over to her trunk, gently lifting the lid so it wouldn't make any sound. He took something round out of his robe pocket and placed it in the trunk, slowly closing the lid. He then looked at Kyleigh's sleeping form one last time and quietly left the room. 

~~*~~

January 1, 2009

Last night was for the adults but today was for all the children. There would be sledding, snowball fights and any other kind of snow sport that you could possibly want to play. Well maybe it wasn't for the children after all, thought Hermione as she saw a snowball cream Draco in the face. He fell backwards laughing as Martin ducked, trying to avoid a snowball being thrown at him by Ron. Even Severus was outside throwing snowballs at Remus and Sirius. It's hard to believe that at one time the three of them were the worst of enemies. Funny how a when something happens to someone you love, it makes all the petty idiotic things in your life not worth fighting about any more. And that is what had happened with these three wonderful men. Because of what happened to Hermione and their love for her they put aside their differences to help her through the hardest time in her young life. Good things do sometimes come out of bad things. And now they have bonded into a friendship that they never dreamed possible. Just like the friendship of Ron, Harry and Draco. 

As they were having their snowball fight, they weren't paying attention to Kyleigh and Neona, Remus and Luna's oldest daughter, who were sitting on the porch watching the assault of snowballs being tossed about. Little did the guys know that half of the snowballs being throw were from Kyleigh using her telekinetic powers. It wasn't until they started giggling that Harry caught on and started to throw snowballs at them on the porch. They ran in the house screaming and giggling. 

They settled themselves in the sitting room discussing the various Christmas presents that they had received.

"My parents got me a new star instrument for my astronomy class next year," said a very excited Neona. "I can't wait for you to come to Hogwarts, we are going to have so much fun."

"I know, I can't wait either," said Kyleigh with a big grin.

"What did your parents get you for Christmas?" asked Neona.

"Well Mommy and Daddy got me this beautiful necklace," she said as she pulled it out of her dress to show Neona.

"Oh my that is lovely."

"And then my Daddy got me a music box. You see, a couple of months ago, I was up in the attic looking around and I saw a lot of really neat looking things so I went a got my Daddy. He came up with me and we found all kinds of really old antiques in the attic that belonged to his ancestors. Among the stuff was this really old music box that didn't work anymore. Well Daddy took it somewhere and had it fixed and then using magic, he put my favorite song in the box," said Kyleigh as she puffed up with pride over the wonderful gift her Daddy had given her.

"You have such a really sweet Daddy. Do you think I could see your music box?" she asked.

"Sure you can," said Kyleigh. "Come on."

When they got to Kyleigh's room she crossed to the trunk at the foot of her bed and opened it. On top of the stack in her trunk were her new school robes, which were folded neatly. She gently moved them so they wouldn't wrinkle and set them aside. Underneath them was her music box. But there was something else sitting on some of her robes. A beautiful round orb. It was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. It looked almost like water but solid. Another present Kyleigh thought? As she reached out and took it in her hand the room slowly started to melt away.

Suddenly Kyleigh was standing in what looked to be an old classroom. There were two people standing there kissing and they looked like her Mommy and Daddy. Then the man that she knew to be her grandfather was there and he was locking the door. He then turned on her Daddy and hit him, knocking him to the floor. This is when Kyleigh started to scream. Trying to get someone attention but no one seemed to hear her and then she saw him turn on her Mommy. Kyleigh started to scream again but still no one came.

Neona stood there watching Kyleigh's face turn to pure terror and then Kyleigh started to scream. Not knowing what was happening, Neona took off running to find the first adult that she could to help her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Draco and Hermione running towards her followed by Harry.

"Neona, what's happening?" asked Draco in a panic as he ran past her up the stairs.

"I don't know," she choked out, as she became more hysterical by the second. 

"Where is she?" asked Hermione.

"In her room, clutching this silver thing."

Draco's heart sank. "Oh no."

The scene that met them was devastating. There lying on the floor in a crumpled heap was Kyleigh, still clutching the penseive, out cold.

Draco ran to her side and pried the penseive out of her hand, making sure that he used a handkerchief to grab it. As he pulled it free he handed it to Harry. 

"Kyleigh? Sweetness can you hear me?" he pleaded.

But there was no answer. Kyleigh was barely breathing.

Draco lifted her frail body in his arms and placed her lovingly on her bed. As he lay her down he gently moved her hair out of her face. She was so still with tear streaks running down her pale face.

Hermione was kneeling on the other side of the bed weeping.

"Draco, how did that thing get in here?" she cried.

"I don't know Hermione. It was supposed to be locked up at Hogwarts," he said with a look of fear on his face.

Suddenly Ginny came running into the room followed by Severus and Katarina.

Draco moved out of Ginny's way as she approached the bed so she could examine her. While Ginny was doing this, Katarina took a still hysterical Neona gently by the hand and led her out of the room to a waiting Remus.

"Draco what the hell happened to her?" asked Ginny.

"That fucking penseive," snarled Draco. Ginny looked again into Kyleigh's eyes and knew that she was going to be out for quite a while.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Eventually," said Ginny. "She has been hit with some very powerful magic. This amount could knock and adult out for days. She will be out for a while."

"How long are we talking?" asked Draco. 

"I'm not sure. This is the second time that this poor child has seen this particular bad memory. She may not want to come back. This is a lot for a ten-year-old to have to deal with. I do think that you and Hermione need to discuss what you are going to tell her when she wakes up. She will have many questions she will need to have answered," said Ginny gravely.

"Is there anything we can do to help her want to come back?" asked Hermione.

"Just talk to her and let her know how much you love her."

As the first week passed there was very little change in Kyleigh's condition. Draco and Hermione took turns staying with her and she was never alone.

"Draco, why won't she come back to us?" pleaded Hermione.

Taking Hermione in his arms Draco said, "I don't know sweet, I just don't know."

Although he said this he knew this wasn't really true. Draco thought that he had a pretty good idea why she wasn't back yet, It was because of him. Because he wasn't her father. And it wasn't until the end of the second week that he found out that all his fears were true. 

As Kyleigh started to wake up she moaned. This brought all of Draco's attention to her.

"Kyleigh? Sweetness, can you hear me?" Draco asked.

No response.

"Kyleigh?" Hermione said as she gently brushed Kyleigh's hair back from her forehead.

Her eyes started to flutter open and she burst into tears hugging her mother tightly. As she grabbed on to Hermione, Draco reached over and started to rub circles on her back to comfort her, but she pulled away. Swallowing the increasing lump that was now forming in his throat Draco tried again.

"Kyleigh sweetness how are you feeling?" he asked.

Kyleigh slowly turned to Draco and with a dead stare she looked him straight in the eyes and asked,

"You aren't my father are you?"

It was like she had taken a knife and plunged it deep in the center of his heart. Trying to use a steady breath he said as the tears came streaming down his face,

"No." He felt like he was going to die.

She turned away from him.

He reached out to her and said, "Kyleigh, I……"

"Don't talk to me," she said quietly through clenched teeth,

"Oh god no, Kyleigh, please," he pleaded as his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Looking at him again she said in a raised voice, "I don't want to talk to you."

"But Sweetness I need to explain some things," he sobbed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she turned her head from him and buried her face in her pillow.

Draco looked at her and then at Hermione who was also crying. He then rose from his place by her bed and slowly walked out of the room wanting only one thing at that moment. He wanted to die.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: hers not mine.

The Marauders: The Next Generation 12

Draco left the room in a rush, down the stairs two at a time and out the front door. He had to get out of there. The walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. What had he done? Bloody hell, why hadn't he told her? Draco was dying inside. As the tears streamed down his face he started to run. He had to get away, away from the house, from the pain, from himself. He ran for a few minutes and found himself at the glen. He entered the sanctuary of the glen feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life. He had hurt one of the most important people in his life and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to fix the pain. He walked over to the wall that was part of the old ruin and sat against it placing his head in his hands and he sobbed. 

~~*~~

Severus had heard the raised voices and had gone to find out who it was. It sounded like a child. When he reached Kyleigh's room he was appalled at what he heard.

"But Sweetness I need to explain some things," Draco sobbed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Severus couldn't believe that Kyleigh would talk to any adult like that, much less to Draco.

As he stepped into the room he was nearly run over by Draco who was exiting as fast as he could. He saw Kyleigh on her bed with her head buried into her pillow with Hermione sitting on the bed in shock with tears coursing down her pale cheeks.

That is when the old Snape came out and he started barking out orders.  


"Hermione, you need to get your cloak and your husbands and **go find him!** Everyone else out, NOW! I need to have a talk with this young lady," he demanded.

As soon as everyone had left, Severus rounded on Kyleigh.

"Sit up and look at me," he growled in a very deep voice.

Kyleigh looked at him with a mixture of emotions. She was angry with her Mother, Draco and Master for talking to her like that but she was also a little afraid. She had never heard him raise his voice or talk to her in such a tone.

"Are you out of your mind? You must be to have just done that to Draco. How could you be so cruel?" he asked with a look on his face that Kyleigh had never seen, disgust.

"What about what he did to me?" she said defiantly. 

"What did he do to you other that love you unconditionally? That man has been through hell for you. You can't even begin to understand the sacrifices he has made just because of you," Severus shot back at her.

"He let me believe that he was my father. He knew he wasn't and so did everyone else and yet he made me believe that he was," she said as she viciously wiped away the tears that were running down her face.

"Let me tell you a little about Draco Malfoy. This man you want to deny your love to suddenly has loved you from the moment your Mother told him of your existence," he said as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He took her hand and said quietly, 

"Kyleigh, you may have seen the memory from a deranged man, but I was the one who found Draco and Hermione. When I was walking past the classroom. I heard your Mother's sobs. When I looked in I couldn't believe the violence that had taken place. Draco was almost unrecognizable he had been beaten so badly and your mother," he had to pause to keep from sobbing, "she was lying there naked, bleeding and broken. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen, and I had been a death eater and had seen some very bad things," he swallowed hard and continued.

"For months she wouldn't speak. She was dying inside. And then there was the secret. She had to come to grips with the fact that the man that had took her innocence, who hated her so much had gotten her pregnant. Also that the boy she loved more than life would be this child's brother. She didn't know how he was going to react. What if he hated her for it or blamed her. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with now carried his father's child. But did this matter to Draco? No. When Hermione told him she was pregnant and that she wanted to keep you because she loved you, he took her in his arms and said that **he** would raise this child as his own, that you need never know that he wasn't your father. He didn't want you to know that such a horrible man had fathered you. He only wanted you to know love. Draco and Hermione would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," he said as he stroked the tears from Kyleigh's face.

"But he did decide a couple of years ago that he would be telling you before you started Hogwarts. The daughter of one of the people Lucius used against Draco would be attending school with you and her mother would make sure that she knew the whole sordid story. Draco didn't want you to find out from some slimy little git. He wanted to be the one to explain everything to you, however someone beat him to it and now his greatest fears have come true. He thinks you hate him."

"But I don't," she said and then gasped, "Oh no, what have I done?"

~~*~~

Hermione grabbed her cloak and Draco's and ran out the door. She knew where he would be going, the glen.

As she approached she heard him. It was the most devastating thing she had ever heard. When she walked in she saw him sitting against the wall sobbing. Her heart sank. She slowly made her way to him, gently wrapped his cloak around him and then pulled him close into her embrace. After a while when his sobs quieted she said,

"Draco, all will turn out fine. She is just in shock right now. She has been through so much," Hermione said trying to sound reassuring. 

"But she hates me," he said as Hermione started to wipe away his tears.

"No love, she doesn't. She is just very confused right now. This is a lot for a 10-year-old to digest. As soon as she has had time to think she will be alright, besides," Hermione said with a small twinkle in her eye, "Snape is back."

Draco looked at her puzzled. "How so?"

"Well as soon as you left he took charge and started barking out orders. You should have seen the look on Katarina's face when he told everyone to get out of the room," Hermione said trying to suppress a little smile.

"That's right, Kat has never seen him in Snape mode before," said Draco.

"No she hasn't and I think she was more than just a little intimidated." Draco just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Well, are you ready to talk to your daughter again?" asked Hermione.

"In a few minutes," he said. "Right now I just want to sit here with you."

Hermione smiled at this and rested her head on him chest. 

"Hermione," he said.

She looked up at him and he said,

"I love you."

"And I you," she said. 

He cupped the side of her face and gently brushed his lips with hers. She melted. After all these years he could still make her feel that way.

~~*~~

Nearly two hours later, Draco and Hermione made their way back up to the manor. They had stayed at the glen discussing what to say and do when Kyleigh finally wanted to talk.

When they entered the house Severus greeted them.

"Draco, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, how is Kyleigh?" asked Draco.

"She is better. We had a very long talk. She is a very bright little girl. Only now since what she said to you she thinks that you hate her."

"I could never hate her," said Draco.

"I know."

"Do you think she will want to talk to us now?" asked Draco.

"Yes. She has had something to eat, took a bath and is waiting for you to come to see her."

"Good," said Draco. As he turned to go upstairs, Hermione touched his arm and said, 

"I think maybe you need to see her alone first."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you."

When he reached the hall outside Kyleigh's bedroom Draco heard the soft tinkling of the music box that he had given her for Christmas.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ginny was sitting by Kyleigh's bed. When she heard Draco enter she got up.

"She fell asleep and few minutes ago. After she ate and took a bath she was exhausted."

"I think I will just sit here with her, I don't want to wake her up," said Draco as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay, I'll tell Hermione. If you need anything just let us know."

"Thanks."

When Ginny left, Draco gently laid his head on Kyleigh's bed. After a short while, he too fell into an exhausted sleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he had a dream that him and Kyleigh had made up and were having fun in the fountains in Palm Beach where he and Hermione had first fell in love. Then someone was stroking his hair. As he woke he realized it was Kyleigh. She was crying softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hello," he said tenderly.

"Hello," she replied as the tears started coming faster.

"Why are you crying," Draco asked.

"Because I hurt you. And I am so very sorry for hurting you like I did," she said as the tears came running down her face. Draco got out of the chair and sat on the bed with her. 

As he pulled Kyleigh into his arms he tenderly said, "I should have told you long ago. I am so sorry. There is one thing in this world that I want so badly it hurts and that is to be your father, but I'm not, I'm your brother."

"Well," she said hugging him tightly, " you may be my brother but you will always be my Daddy."

With these words he himself started to cry.

"Kyleigh, I love you so much," he said as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I love you too Daddy."

~~*~~

The next morning when Hermione woke, she came to Kyleigh's room to talk to her and Draco. When she opened the door a big smile adorned her face. There sitting with his back to the headboard was Draco sound asleep tenderly holding Kyleigh as she rested her head on his chest. She turned and quietly shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have been in a really big FUNK!! Anyway, I know this is a sucky place to end this chapter but I really wanted to get a chapter up so everyone wouldn't forget about me. So here ya go……

The Marauders: The Next Generation 13

The next few weeks after the reconciliation between Kyleigh and her Daddy, she and Draco were inseparable. When Kyleigh wasn't in class she was with Draco. They would go riding together, fence, and read or play small tricks on the rest of the house. Hermione knew that it was important for them to spend time together. Draco was the most important thing right now to Kyleigh. She was at that tender age of change, physical and emotional. They would spend hours together but the nights belonged to Hermione. Draco and Hermione also needed time to heal. After Kyleigh picked up the pensieve, Hermione was having a few problems with nightmares. On one particular night she woke up screaming…

"Sweet, you were having a nightmare," said Draco as he pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down. She still had that look of terror on her face.

"Hermione," soothed Draco as he brushed the hair out of her face, "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you I promise,"

Finally being able to focus Hermione said,

"Oh Draco, I thought that all of this was over. It happened almost twelve years ago and I remember as if it was yesterday. Why would someone want to bring this up again? Why would they want to hurt Kyleigh like this?" she cried into his shoulder as she held on to him for dear life.

"I don't know why anyone would do this or how they got the charm out of Dumbledore's office, but I am going to find out," said Draco reassuringly.

As Hermione continued to cry, Draco asked,

"Will it help to talk about the dream?"

"I don't know, it is the same thing over and over. I am in a room, Lucius is there and he is beating me, trying to rape me again. Then I realize right before I wake up that it isn't a seventeen year old me, but a seventeen year old Kyleigh. I know that it isn't possible because Lucius is dead, but it is still so scary," she said sobbing into Draco's shoulder. 

"He can't hurt you or Kyleigh anymore," he said as he kissed away her tears, "Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's gray eyes and whispered, "Make me forget."

Draco gently took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Hermione reveled in the feeling of his gentle kisses. He was such a wonderful lover, tender when he needed to be but also very passionate too. Tonight it started out as tender but Hermione needed him to be passionate just to let her know that she was still desired after all that had happened to her. He needed to let her know that she wasn't the sloppy seconds that his father had called her. She needed to know that **she** was Draco's life, the most important thing in the world to him. The one he would always love above all else and everyone else. 

~~*~~

The next morning was Saturday so they had a bit of a lie in. When Hermione finally stirred she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning Sweet," said Draco as he sat in a chair next to their bed where he had been watching her sleep. 

"Morning," she said with a smile.

He crossed over to the bed and gathered her up in his arms. "Feeling better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes," she replied then adding, "Nothing like a good shagging to make you feel better."

Draco started to laugh, "Hermione Malfoy, I do believe you have been hanging around my Mother a bit too much."

She smiled and pulled him to her and kissed him soundly then said seductively, "Want another go?"

"Oh yes please," he said as he took command of the situation.

Quite a bit later……

"Draco," said Hermione, "What would you think about taking Kyleigh and Martin to Palm Beach this summer?"

"You know I was thinking along the same lines," Draco said as he snuggled up to Hermione kissing her again, "Besides, Kyleigh was wondering when we were going to take her to the place we fell in love."

"Really?" 

"Yep, and I think it would be a wonderful vacation right before she starts Hogwarts."

"I can't believe it, our little Kyleigh will be going to Hogwarts and then next year Martin will be going and we will have all of this spare time on our hands, whatever will we do?" Hermione said with an evil smile.

"Oh I can think of quite a few things I would like to do with you," said Draco wickedly, "and if we don't get out of this bed right now then we may not get out of it at all today."

"And this is bad how?" said Hermione with a smile and a kiss.

"You know as well as I do we are already in for it when we go down stairs. If we were to stay up here all day, the people of this house would never let us alone," said Draco.

"Oh they are just jealous. You sure you don't want just one more go?" giggled Hermione.

"I would love too, however I think that maybe we should save it for tonight. That way I will be fully regenerated and can be the total stud you apparently need. At this rate I am going to start to look like Harry did when Ginny was pregnant with Logan. Remember she couldn't keep her hands off of him," Draco said and then her looked at Hermione with big eyes.

"You're not pregnant are you?" 

"Nope, I just happen to like to shag you senseless," she said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well in that case, maybe just one more go?"

"I thought you would never ask," Hermione said as she pounced on Draco pinning him to the bed.

~~*~~

About a week after Draco and Hermione's shag fest, Katarina was in the front garden teaching a few of the children about some of the plants that were used in some basic potions when Trevor became very distraught.

"Trevor, what's wrong?" asked Katarina when she saw him with tears streaming down his face.

"I just saw my father," he said still trembling, "Please don't make me go with him."

"You don't have to go with him," she said reassuringly, "Where did you see him?"

Trevor pointed at the front gate. When Katrina looked up she nearly fainted. The man that was walking away looked just like Lucius except this man had golden blonde hair instead of Lucius' silver white, and he was walking along side her brother Walden. Katarina as calmly as she could gathered up Martin, Kara, Hunter and Trevor and headed back to the manor. When they got to the front steps she gave Trevor and big hug and told everyone to go and wash up for lunch. 

When everyone was seated and eating lunch, she told the other adults what had happened.

At hearing the description on the man, Narcissa went white.

Concerned, Sirius asked, "Narcissa what's wrong?"

With a very shaky voice she said, "Jareth."

"Who?" asked Draco.

"Lucius' twin brother."

"I didn't know he had a twin," said Draco astonished.

"He was sent away when he was eleven. He was accused of molesting a six-year-old boy from the village. It never went to trial because the boy was supposedly so distraught over what happened that he jumped off a cliff. Personally I think he was pushed. Jareth ended up at Durmstrang. He is a very evil man," said Narcissa even paler.

"What I don't understand is why was he with Walden?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Sirius, "but I think it may be time to go and visit Walden again."

"I'm all for that," said Draco, "when do we go?"

"You won't be going," said Sirius.

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"Because you got a little overzealous the last time and I am not sure he will want to talk to us again."

"Fine, but maybe this time you need to use some kind of truth potion."

"That may not be a bad idea. I will talk to Severus about what would be best.  
~~*~~

After a lot of discussion, it was decided Sirius and Severus would go and talk to him. George Weasley informed them that Walden ate lunch everyday at the English Yankee and he preferred to eat in the back of the restaurant. It was decided that Sirius and Severus would be waiting next door at Longbottom's Apothecary while George served the tea he laced with veritaserum. After a few minutes, George had Kaitlin go and get them. 

As they approached the table Walden looked up and said, 

"Oh great the interrogation squad. And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked sarcastically. 

"We have a few questions for you," answered Sirius.

"I see you left your bully at home this time," said Walden.

"Who Draco? Yes we told him it was best for him to stay at home this time."

"Good thing, that young man doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He sure didn't inherit his father's tactfulness," said Walden knowingly, "So why are you here anyway?"

"We just needed a few things answered," said Severus.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked a grumpy Walden.

"Like, why are you watching Trevor Brown?" asked Sirius.

"Because his father wanted to know what he was doing at school and how he was faring," said Walden feeling puzzled on why he was telling these two anything.

"Who is Trevor's father? Is it you?" asked Sirius.

"No it's not me. I have enough trouble with Pansy and Iris. No, Jareth is Trevor's father."

"Jareth Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"Oh you know Jareth?" asked Walden.

"Just of him," said Sirius.

"Did Lavender Brown know who he was?" asked Severus.

"Naw, she was.. how would you say it?…under the influence of a love spell. She got pregnant on the first try. That really made Jareth happy 'cause women aren't really his cup of tea, if you know what I mean."

"Why would Jareth want to get Lavender pregnant?" asked a puzzled Severus.

"Just to have a heir."

"But he doesn't carry his last name," said Sirius.

"Yes he does, Lavender just doesn't use it. She is ashamed that Jareth used her like that and refuses to let the child go by the name Malfoy," replied Walden as he drank some more of his tea.

"Has Jareth been to the manor more than once?" asked Severus.

"Yes, quite a few times. He is a concerned father," said Walden as he tried not to snigger, "he wants to make sure his son is getting the right schooling."

"Was he at the manor around New Years?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, he went there to put the pensieve orb into Kyleigh's trunk," he said smiling.

"But that was safely at Hogwarts. How did it come to be in his possession?" asked Severus.

"Oh that was easy. When my wife Pansy went to Dumbledore's office to get her wand back she nicked it from his desk. It just happened to be in the same drawer as her wand."

"But how could she have gotten it with him there?" asked Severus.

"After he gave her the wand he felt he needed to lecture her on right and wrong but in mid lecture he was called out of the office for a moment, a sort of diversion, and while he was gone she took it. He returned, finished telling her off and she left with the pensieve in her pocket."

"But why did he want to put the pensieve in Kyleigh's trunk?" asked Severus trying to control his anger.

"Simple, revenge for what they did to Lucius. Jareth knew Draco would never tell Kyleigh who her real father was so as a concerned uncle he did, in a creative sort of way."

"You call that creative? That nearly destroyed a family. What kind of monster would do something like that?" asked Sirius with pure hatred.

"The Malfoy kind. They are a heartless bunch those Malfoys. Lucius was always disappointed in Draco, he was too much like his mother. Never was a true Malfoy. And now that he has children with mixed blood I think that wonderful family is ruined. Unless of course Kyleigh turns out to be like Lucius, but I doubt that, she has been raised by that filthy mudblood," Walden stated with disgust as he took another sip of his tea.

"How did Jareth get into Malfoy manor?" asked Sirius.

"You forget he used to live there."

"Is he planning on hurting any of the children or it just some sick game to terrorize them?' asked Severus.

"He hasn't told me but I think he is just having a little fun."

"Is there anyone else that is being watched?" asked Severus seething.

"Besides Trevor? Just Hermione, Narcissa and Katarina's children," he said nonchalantly.

"Why?" asked Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Like I said revenge. He is just biding his time. Those three sluts did Lucius a terrible wrong and they have to pay," said Walden. 

That was all it took, this time it was Severus that had to be pulled off of Walden.

"You son of a bitch, how could you let this man do anything to your own sister, much less to those innocent children? Lucius deserved what he got from Hermione, and Narcissa had to live with that evil man for all those years. The things he did to those beautiful women. He should have died a lot slower and far more painfully than he did," said Severus as Sirius dragged him off of Walden.

Walden shook his head trying to clear it as the veritaserum wore off.

"What have you done to me? Jareth is going to kill me for telling you anything," said Walden shaking.

"He will never know," said Sirius, "Obliviate."

After a few moments Walden said, "Can't a man enjoy a meal without being harassed by the likes of you two? Do I need to get a manager?"

"That won't be necessary," said Severus, "We lost our appetites the minute we saw you." "We'll have to talk to George and Kaitlin about the clientele they let in their establishment though," said Sirius as they turned and left.

~~*~~

When they arrived back at the manor everyone was waiting anxiously to find out what had happened.

When Severus and Sirius explained about the conversation, everyone was shocked.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a stunned Hermione.

"We are going to go about our lives but be very cautious about what we do. Walden said that Jareth was biding his time. Apparently this revenge that Jareth has planned is well thought out," said Sirius.

"Great," said Katarina, "We get to spend the entire summer looking over our shoulders waiting for him to make a move."

"No, what we all need to do is go on vacations. Relax and enjoy time away from the manor and all the problems," said Draco.

"I think that is a marvelous idea," said Narcissa, "Sirius and I were thinking about maybe some place tropical, Virgin Islands or maybe Hawaii. Two or three weeks of nothing but sun and margaritas sound really good to me."

"That does sound good. We were thinking about taking the children to Palm Beach. We had a lovely time the last time we went," said Draco as he squeezed Hermione's hand.

"What about you Severus?" asked Hermione, "Any plans yet?"

"As a matter of fact. We are already booked to go to the West Coast of the United States. California up through Washington state. I hear California has some very big trees," said Katarina.

August 2009

As they got off the plane at Palm Beach International Airport, Martin had a queer kind of green tinge to his face.

"Martin, are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Mum. The plane ride was just a bit bumpy," he said feeling much better now that they were on the ground.

"I didn't find the ride bumpy," whispered Draco as he gave Kyleigh and Neona a stern look. Both Kyleigh and Martin were allowed to bring one friend with them. Kyleigh chose Neona Lupin and Martin chose Kara Longbottom, who would be joining them in a couple of days when she and her parents returned from South Dakota where they had picked up a cousin that would also be attending Hogwarts this next term. 

"What?" said Kyleigh with a surprised look on her face.

"Have you been terrorizing your brother again?" asked Draco trying not to smile.

"Daddy," she said with her most innocent smile, "would I do something like that?"

Draco had to turn away to keep from laughing. He just couldn't get mad at Kyleigh.

When they reached the hotel Kyleigh, Neona and Martin were all amazed. It was beautiful. They were going to stay at the Breakers, Palm Beach's finest hotel and it was right on the ocean.

Once they were all settled in their suite, Draco thought it would be fun to stay in and rest for the evening, jet lag and all, so they ordered up room service and the children got their first look at television. They ordered the movie Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. When the Sheriff of Nottingham made his appearance Neona said, "look that man looks just like Professor Snape." And she was right.

After the movie and dinner they thought it best to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow they were going shopping. All the muggle clothes they had were too warm for this climate.

The next morning after breakfast they went shopping on Worth Avenue. They purchased lightweight tops and pants. Hermione didn't think it would be a good idea to get anything that would expose too much skin to the Florida sun or they would look like lobsters. They did however look for bathing suits for a little late night swimming. After a long day of shopping they were exhausted. The Longbottom's arrived the next afternoon. Neville, Emily and their three children, Kara, Patrick and Garth, also with them was Emily's cousin Jamison Hawk. He was the youngest son of her father's sister. He would be starting at Hogwarts this term along with Kyleigh. He was a tall boy, very handsome. He looked very much like the Indian he was. Jet black hair and copper skin. Kyleigh and Neona were constantly giggling behind their hands at him. His walk was one of pride but not snobbish. While he was in Palm Beach he was to visit his Uncle, Vincent Inknsoot. Vincent's Indian name was Painted Hawk. You see Vincent was a wizard, but he also owned Wizard Tattoos, a shop in West Palm Beach. 

On Thursday Evening the Malfoy's and Longbottom's decided they would go to the street festival called Clematis by Night. This was the same festival that Draco and Hermione went to and played in the fountain, where they had shared their first kiss. As the children played in the fountains, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Emily enjoyed the music while they sat at one of the tables drinking wine. They laughed as Kyleigh made the water stop every time Martin got near it, then when he would turn to go it would start up again. When every one was drenched and tired they sat and listened to the music too.

"Hermione, I need to take Jamison over to his Uncle's shop, would you like to come?" asked Emily.

"Draco do you mind?" 

"Of course not, have fun."

When they arrived at Wizard Tattoos Hermione was surprised. She had never been to a tattoo parlor before.

"Uncle," cried Jamison as he entered the shop.

"Hello Little Hawk, how have you been?" 

"Oh just fine sir. And you?"

"Wonderful. Yellow Feather, you look fantastic. England suits you. And who is this lovely lady?" Vincent asked.

"This is a dear friend of mine, Hermione Malfoy," said Emily.

"So nice to meet you," said Hermione.

"Pardon me if I seem a little forward but I see you have a scar, have you ever thought of having it removed or covered up?" Vincent asked.

Hermione was wearing a tank top that revealed a little cleavage.

"I did try and have it removed a few times but it always came back worse so I decided to leave it alone," Hermione said, "I wish there were some way to get rid of it. Every time I look at it, it makes me sick, really bad memory."

"What would you say if I told you I could give you a tattoo that would cover it up? You see when a curse scar is involved it is not a good idea to try and remove it, however they can be covered up with a tattoo," as he said this he held out his left forearm, "You see the tattoo of the Hawk?"

"Yes," said Hermione barely able to breathe.

"Under that is the dark mark. You would never know would you?"

"No," said Hermione, "you were a death eater?"

"Yes, back in the late seventies. When Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, the spell that Voldemort had put me under broke and I left England. Such a shame that James and Lily died. Poor Sirius to be accused of Peter's murder. I knew he didn't kill Peter because Peter was a death eater. He was always sucking up to Voldemort. He was so proud when he handed James and Lily over to him. Tell me Hermione, what relation are you to Lucius?"

Hermione paled at the name. "I am married to his son Draco."

"Lucius gave you that scar didn't he?" asked Vincent.

With this question Hermione had to sit down. "Yes, how did you know?" she whispered.

"Because you weren't the only one to receive that scar. It was …"

"His signature, I know. Narcissa, his ex-wife has one, as does Katarina Macnair and my husband Draco."

"Katarina is still alive?" he asked with astonishment.

"Yes, and she is living happily married to Severus Snape."

"Do miracles never cease? The last I heard, Lucius was supposed to kill her back in '79," said Vincent with a frown.

"Well instead he cursed her with a silencing curse. She lived in a cabin on Malfoy land and was held prisoner there until '97. That is when Severus was accused of being a traitor and was beaten and left to die. Katarina found him. And the rest is history," Hermione said and then she asked, "Can you really cover up this scar?" 

"Yes I can, as a matter of fact, I could cover your husband's too. If you would like I can come to your hotel room and do it. That way there is more privacy," Vincent said happily.

"I will talk it over with Draco, but I am sure he will say yes. What kind of tattoo would you suggest?" she asked excitedly.

"Well since your husbands name is Draco, which means Dragon, how about something like this?" he asked as he showed Hermione a picture of a dragon.

"Oh I love it," cried Hermione, "can I take this picture with me?"

"Of course and here is my card, give me a call tomorrow and let me know what he thinks," said Vincent.

"Thank you so much," she said as she shook his hand.

"Little Hawk, are you going to stay with me tonight?"

Jamison looked at Emily and asked, "Can I?"

"I don't see why not," she said, "I will see you tomorrow."

When Hermione told Draco about Vincent and saw how excited she was how could he tell her no. So later that afternoon when Vincent brought Jamison back he brought his tattoo supplies and went to work on a couple of dragons.

He did Hermione first. He told her that tattoos usually hurt. However since he was a wizard he could make it painless. So Hermione sat in a chair by the window wearing her bikini top and a pair of shorts while Vincent did his magic. Before he started however he looked at Draco and said, "I hope you understand that I will have to rest my hand on your wife's breast."

"It's okay with me if it is okay with her and as long as she doesn't enjoy it," Draco said with a smile.

"It's okay with me as long as he can get rid of this nasty scar," she said.

A couple of hours later, Vincent put a healing charm on the tattoo so it was healed instantly. It was beautiful. Hermione burst into tears and through her arms around Vincent's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, I love it," she cried, "Okay Draco your turn."

"I hope you understand that I will have to rest my hand on your husband's chest," said Vincent with a snigger.

"It's okay with me if it is okay with him and as long as he doesn't enjoy it," laughed Hermione. So after a few minutes break and a cup of coffee, Vincent went to work on Draco. When they were all done and Vincent was packing up his things he said,

"You know Draco, I was telling Hermione that I have covered up a scar like this before."

"Really, when was that?" asked Draco.

"About two or three weeks ago. A woman came into my shop and asked if I could cover a scar for her. She said an old patient had given it to her. She used to work at St. Mungo's hospital. Draco it was made with the same knife. It was a fairly new scar, she said she received it in 2006."

Hermione turned white.

"What else did she say?" asked Hermione with a trembling voice.

"She said that her patient was an old man that had been cursed. She said that they found a woman that was able to lift the curse and that was when he gave her the scar," Vincent said.

And with these words Hermione fainted.

A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that The Breaker's Hotel does actually exist. It is a grand hotel in Palm Beach. And the street festival Clematis by Night is also real and happens every Thursday night (weather permitting) in downtown West Palm Beach. Wizard Tattoos is a figment of my imagination. 

I would like to thanks Thing1 for putting the idea about the tattoos in my head. In her story Remus and Sirius have tattoos. If you ever get that chance, read her stories. They are awesome!! So what do ya think about this chapter? Please review and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

The Marauders: The Next Generation 14

With these words Hermione fainted. 

Draco caught her before she hit the floor, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed.

Vincent looked at Draco and asked, "What can I do?"

"I need you to get Emily and then ask Neville if the children can stay in their suite tonight," Draco said as he got a damp wash cloth and started to wipe Hermione's face.

"I'll be right back," said Vincent as he left.

"Hermione? Wake up Sweet," he pleaded as he wiped her face with the cloth.

Hermione's eyes started to flutter and then finally open. She slowly sat up and hugged Draco crying into his shirt.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," he whispered as he hugged her back.

They heard a knock at the door and Draco pulled away from Hermione.

"That's Vincent, I'll be right back," he said.

When he returned to the room Hermione was sitting on the bed hugging her knees rocking back and forth sobbing.

Emily rushed over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Lucius isn't dead," she said dully.

Emily gasped. "How, why?" she stumbled.

"Best that we can make of it, Lucius had a nurse at St. Mungo's that helped him escape," Draco paused, "Then, eight years later, they found a woman who was a expert at lifting difficult curses. She was able to lift it," said Draco watching Emily's face to see if she understood exactly what he was saying. 

Emily turned white and slowly sank to the bed. 

"Nnooo, please, you aren't telling me that I was the one that lifted the curse," she sobbed.

"I believe that you were," said Draco sympathetically as he placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"Please No, how could I betray you like that?" she asked crying.

Hermione crawled over to where Emily was sitting and gathered her into her arms. After a few moments she pulled away taking Emily's face gently into her hands and said, "Look at me."

Emily lifted her eyes, tears streaming down her face.  
"Don't ever blame yourself. They stunned you, took you from your baby, from your family, put you under a curse and made you lift that curse. Then they put a memory charm on you. If it hadn't been for Kyleigh's gift of seeing, we may have never found you. So don't ever blame yourself. Do you understand me?" asked Hermione.

Emily slowly nodded. 

"I never want to hear you say it was your fault again. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Yes," said Emily meekly.

Hermione then placed a kiss to Emily's forehead and gathered her into her arms as if she were a child.

After a few moments Emily pulled away and said, "Do you realize how much you just sounded like Minerva McGonagall?"

Everyone laughed even Vincent.

"Don't tell me she is still at Hogwarts."

"She became Head Mistress when Albus Dumbledore became Minister of Magic," said Draco. 

"I have been gone for a long time," said Vincent.

"Back to the subject at hand, what are we going to do about that son of a bitch?"

Draco looked at Vincent and smiled, "Now that's my Hermione." 

Emily and Hermione went to Emily's suite and told Kyleigh, Neona and Jamison that they were going to be in charge for a little while that the adults needed to discuss something.

"We'll be right next door if you need us. You will also be sleeping over here tonight. Like a slumber party," said Hermione. 

"Neville has already put Garth and Patrick to bed. The rest of you can watch television. I believe they have the cartoon network here. That should entertain you guys for a while," said Emily.

Hermione waved her wand producing fluffy sleeping bags in front of the television. 

"If you want a snack, I believe there is juice in the fridge and snacks in the cabinet. But don't over do it," Hermione reminded them. She then kissed Martin and Kyleigh goodnight.

As they started to leave, Kyleigh ran up to Hermione at the door.

"He's not dead is he?" she asked.

"Who dear," asked Hermione as she turned white.

"Lucius."

She pulled Kyleigh into her arms and said, "No he isn't. How did you know?"

"I have been dreaming about him. Just last night I had a dream that he got me," said Kyleigh.

"He won't ever get that close," said Hermione.

"He's close right now," said Kyleigh.

Hermione looked at her with pure terror.

"Kyleigh, we need to talk to Draco."

"Neona," called Hermione, "Kyleigh will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay Hermione," Neona called back.

When they got back to their suite Hermione said,

"Draco, Kyleigh has something she wants to tell us."

When they were all seated, Draco, Hermione, Emily, Neville and Vincent, Kyleigh told them what she saw.

"I have been having dreams and visions again."

"Your dream catcher isn't working?" asked Emily.

"I was so excited about the vacation I forgot to bring it," Kyleigh said.

"Understandable," smiled Emily.

"So what of these dreams," asked Draco.

"Well just last night I had a dream that Mommy was about seventeen again and Lucius had hit her and was trying to….." Kyleigh became upset. 

Hermione pulled her into her arms and said, "Honey, why didn't you tell me you had a bad dream? You know you can always wake me or Daddy up." 

"I know, I just didn't want to scare you. Since my dreams have all come true, I thought that you would get really upset," Kyleigh said softly weeping. 

"No matter what your dreams are about," said Draco as he placed a loving hand on Kyleigh's back, "You need to let us know if you have one, alright?" 

"Alright."

"Now, how about I tell you about my dream and you tell me how close they are," Hermione said soothingly to her daughter.

"In my dream," Hermione said, "I was about seventeen again and Lucius had hit me and was attempting to rape me again. As I started to wake up I realized that it wasn't me, it was you. Is that what happened in your dream?"

"Exactly."

Draco was shaken…. Had Hermione had her first premonition?

"Tell us about the vision," said Vincent.

"Well the other night when we were playing in the fountains, I saw him in a vision. He is somewhere with a waterfall and palm trees," said Kyleigh.

"Could you see his face?" asked Draco.

"Yes, he looked like an older version of you Daddy, only not quite as handsome."

Draco blushed.

"He wasn't old like Professor Dumbledore? I mean wrinkled with white hair?" asked Hermione.

"He did have white hair and had some wrinkles but not that many," said Kyleigh.

"That's why he looked so young in my dream," gasped Hermione, "His wrinkles are gone."

"That makes sense," said Emily, "Sometimes when a spell is broken the person kind of regenerates. You said that after just a few months, Lucius started looking really old, this was caused by the stress of the spell. Once the spell is broken he goes back to the way he was before the spell."

"What we need is a picture of him so we can ask around if anyone has seen him," said Neville.

Hermione sat thinking for a moment. "We could make a pensieve and extract that memory from Kyleigh."

"There's another way," said Vincent.

"How?" asked Draco.

"Computer technology. Kyleigh can describe him to me and using a program I have on my computer I can generate a picture of him that should be very close to what he looks like," Vincent explained. 

"I didn't realize that computer technology was that advanced," said Draco.

"Oh yes, you can do just about anything on a computer these days. As a matter of fact, there is an elite group of wizards that I can e-mail the picture to when we are finished. Maybe they can find out information for us. If he is around, they are going to know about it. They keep tabs on all of the old death eaters just in case they decide to start up Voldemort's cause again," said Vincent.

"That would be very helpful. We need to know where he is," said Hermione.

"When do you want to do the picture?" asked Draco.

"We can do it in the morning," said Vincent.

"Excellent," said Hermione, "Kyleigh are you ready to join the others?"

"Yes," she said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll walk her over," volunteered Draco.

When they got to Neville and Emily's suite Draco asked gently,

"Are you afraid?"

"No because I know that you won't let anything happen to us. I love you Daddy," Kyleigh said as she flung herself into Draco arms holding him tightly.

"I love you too Sweetness," said Draco as he held her tight, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy," she said as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

When Draco entered his and Hermione suite he heard Vincent saying,

I'd like to come back to England with you."

"Will you be safe?" asked Emily.

"Yes, now that Voldemort is gone, there is no reason for me not to go back."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us at Malfoy manor, we have plenty of room," offered Draco.

"Of course in a few short weeks there will be close to a hundred children there. It is also a primary boarding school for witches and wizards," said Hermione.

"It's about time someone else opened up another primary school. The one I went to there was this one teacher that was awful. I tried to help another child and was suspended for talking in her class," said Vincent.

"I believe she is the reason we started The Malfoy School," said Draco.

"So you won't mind a bunch of children?" asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding, maybe if you need help I could pitch in," said Vincent.

"We just might take you up on that," said Draco.

"So how long to you think it will take you to close up your shop?" asked Emily.

"It should only take a couple of days to get my affairs in order. I had been planning to relocate anyway so my partner will just buy me out. The paperwork has already been started. I will call my attorney in the morning to get the necessary papers drawn up."

"Attorney's work here on Saturday?" asked Emily.

"Mine will, she is a client and a dear friend. I should be ready to go no later that Tuesday," replied Vincent.

"Alright then," said Hermione, "Lets all meet at your shop tomorrow around eleven."

"That would be perfect," said Vincent as he rose to leave, "I'll see you then."

He then turned to leave and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the others said in unison.

After Vincent left, Emily turned to Hermione and said, "I guess we should be leaving too."

"Thanks for letting the children stay with you tonight," said Draco.

"Not a problem," said Neville, "We know that you two must have a lot to talk about. And don't worry about Kyleigh having any nightmares, we have loads of dream catchers."

"I just wanted to say again how very sorry I am for what I did," said Emily.

Hermione gathered Emily into her arms, "It wasn't your fault. Do you understand me. I do not blame any of this on you. Don't torture yourself with this. We will find him before anything happens. Please."

"Thanks," said Emily, "For being such a wonderful friend."

"You are a wonderful friend too. When I think of what Lucius could have done to you it makes me sick. I am just so glad we got you back form him," said Hermione as she hugged Emily again.

"Oh, by the way on a happier note, how do you like your tattoos?" asked Neville.

Still wearing her bathing suit top underneath her shirt she undid the buttons.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Oh my, very sexy. I think maybe Emily should be getting one," Neville said blushing.

"Well it's late we should be leaving. Call us in the morning when you get up. don't worry how early, we are very early risers," said Emily.

"Thanks again," said Hermione as Neville and Emily we leaving.

"Anytime," said Neville, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The moment Emily and Neville left, Hermione took off running to the bathroom and proceeded in getting violently ill. Putting up a brave front was hard work and the stress had finally gotten to be too much. Hermione was a very strong woman but anything to do with Lucius just made her crumble.

As she knelt on the floor with her head in the toilet, Draco wet a wash cloth, pulling back her hair for her and gently bathed her face. She looked up at him with a faint smile but immediately her head dived back down as she became ill again. After a few minutes when it was apparent that she would not be sick again, Draco gently washed her face and hands then tenderly kissed her on the cheek. 

"You alright now?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I just want to brush my teeth, take a shower and go to bed."

"Need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be in the other room."

When he left she brushed her teeth, undressed and got into the hottest shower she could stand. As she stood there letting the hot water cascade over her body, her mind started to wander. Lucius is alive. Suddenly her body started to shake and a gut wrenching sob that had been trapped in her body exploded and she broke down.

Upon hearing her sobs. Draco was immediately at her side. He turned off the water, gently wrapped her in a fluffy towel and carried her sobbing into the bedroom. He sat on the bed enfolding her into his arms.

"Sweet," he soothed, "Everything will be alright. We will get through all of this."

"What is his problem? Is he a fucking cat? Does he have nine lives or something? Why can't he just die?" she sobbed.

"Believe me this time I will watch him die. I will make sure he is dead. This I promise," he said kissing away her tears. 

"I'm really sorry I broke down like this," she said guiltily.

"Better that you breakdown when it's just you and me. It's not healthy to keep all of that bottled up inside. Besides, had you done that in front of Kyleigh and Martin, you would have scared them to death."

*sniff* "Pretty scary huh?" she asked with a half smile.

"I'm glad it doesn't happen very often," Draco said with a smile as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I need to get dressed," Hermione said as she got up.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like you the way you are," Draco said smiling.

"Like this?" Hermione asked with her arms out stretched, "or like this?" she asked as she pulled the towel from her still damp body.

"Oh most definitely like that," Draco said with an evil grin, "Nice tattoo."

Hermione pouted, "Well I don't particularly care for the way you are dressed."

"Well, that just won't do," he said as he started to slowly, tantalizingly, remove his clothes, "Better?" he asked as he stood there in the buff.

"Mummm much," Hermione said with a raise eyebrow, "but there is only one problem though." 

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You are all the way over there," she pouted.

With that, Draco advanced on Hermione and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

"Now that's better," she purred as she kissed his new tattoo.

Draco squirmed.

"What's wrong dear," she smirked knowing that he was extremely ticklish.

"You know Hogwart's motto. Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"And why is that?" she asked trying not to giggle as she slowly backed away from him in mock terror.

"Because they attack," he said as he started chasing her around the room.

With him on one side of the bed and her on the other she asked,

"And what happens if the tickler surrenders?" 

"The dragon promises to make the night a very pleasurable experience for the tickler," he said smiling evilly.

She threw up her hands and said, "I surrender. Do with me what you will my fierce dragon."

Draco slowly walked around to her side of the bed.   
"Humm, what to do with you," he said contemplating as if he were in deep thought as he looked her up and down, "Kiss me."

"Anything my dragon desires," she said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

When the kiss was finally broken they heard a distant clap of thunder. Feigning fear, Hermione said, "Will my dragon protect me from the storm brewing?"

"My lady, when we start to play, you won't even notice the storm outside. You won't even be able to hear it over your cries of ecstasy," Draco whispered seductively in her ear nearly turning her knees to jell-o.

"Well then maybe my dragon needs to put a silencing charm on this room. I don't want to share you with anyone," Hermione whispered back as she softly licked his collarbone.

"Most definitely."

As the storm outside raged, they were oblivious. They heard the thunder but it was hard to distinguish whether it was real thunder or just their hearts pounding.

Morning came way too early for Draco's liking. After a night of incredibly passionate love making, Draco and Hermione finally fell asleep around 5:00am utterly exhausted.

They had set the alarm for 9:00am so they could have breakfast and be at Vincent's shop by 11:00am. At about 9:15am, Hermione called Emily to see if they were up yet.

"Oh yes and everyone has been fed and they are all sitting there with Neville watching a movie called Hocus Pocus. I think that he is enjoying it as much as the children are," said Emily laughing.

Hermione giggled, "So what is on the agenda today?"

"Well I thought that I would go with you. Maybe seeing some sort of picture will jog some memory somewhere and I can be of more help. Neona and Martin wanted to stay here with Neville. They have a slew of movies picked out and since it is still raining, going outside is not an option," said Emily.

"Did Kyleigh sleep well last night?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Like a baby, I will be sending a dream catcher back with her tonight. She is too young to be troubled with those kind of dreams," said Emily.

"Thanks Emily, I really appreciate all that you have done. Are you sure Neville won't mind having all of these children around?" asked Hermione.

"No not at all, they can order up room service and watch movies. The weather is supposed to be nasty all day."

"If you are sure it is no trouble," said Hermione.

"None at all. Why don't you and Draco have a nice quiet breakfast and come over around 10:30am."

"Thanks Emily, we really owe you one."

"So what's going on?" asked Draco as he was coming out of the shower.

"Well you have two choices," said Hermione with a grin, "We can either have a nice leisurely breakfast or," with this she paused for a moment, "I could tickle that sleeping dragon again."

"I opt for the dragon," he said as he crossed the room.

"I thought that you might," said Hermione giggling.

At 10:30am they went next door to the Longbottoms.

"Ready?" asked Hermione when they came in.

"Yep," said Emily, "Now you lot, don't drive Neville nutters."  
"We'll be fine," said Neville, "Go make your picture and we will see you when you get back."

Emily leaned down and gave Neville a kiss goodbye and then they were gone.

When they reached the shop, Vincent was ready for them.

"Alright Kyleigh, all you have to do is tell me what he looks like. I have already generated what I can remember of him and you tell me what needs to be changed," said Vincent.

Kyleigh looked at the picture and hesitated looking scared. 

"Sweetness," said Draco as he pulled her close, "It's going to be alright. Don't be nervous. We'll help you." 

Kyleigh took a deep breath and said, "Well first of all his hair is not that pretty. It's white now. Short on top and long on the bottom. He wears it in a ponytail. Also around his eyes there are wrinkles."

"Like this?" asked Vincent.

"His hair is longer in the back."

"Now?"

"Good on the hair but his eyes, they aren't scary enough and he needs a few more wrinkles."

Vincent knew that he had it right the second he finished because as if on cue, Kyleigh, Hermione and Emily all gasped at the same time.

"I take it that is what he looks like," said Vincent.

"Exactly," they said together.

By the time Vincent had the picture copied and printed it was closing on 1:00pm. With Draco looking over his shoulder, Vincent sent the picture via e-mail to about fifty wizards world wide and asked them to keep an eye out for Lucius. If by some chance they see him they were not to apprehend him, but to owl Albus Dumbledore on his whereabouts. Vincent also sent an e-mail to Percy Weasley, who was really big into computers through the ministries new office on muggle studies and research. The e-mail sent to Percy simply asked him to owl Sirius, Severus and Albus Dumbledore and to ask them to please be at the manor on Wednesday afternoon. That Draco needed to talk to them and that is was of the utmost urgency. By the time they were finished with the e-mails it was 2:00pm. Emily called Neville to see how they were doing.

"We are just fine. We ordered up room service for lunch and the children are currently watching a movie called Dragonheart," said Neville sniggering, "Tell Draco there is a dragon in it named Draco."

"Alright," said Emily giggling, "we are going to grab something to eat and we will see you in a couple of hours."

"Perfect, then we can have a late dinner," said Neville.

"Excellent, see you in a while. Bye," said Emily.

"Bye."

They went to a small café down the street from Vincent's shop and had a light lunch. The conversation was somewhat brighter than it had been the last day.

"So," said Vincent, "You are telling me that Severus Snape was in on a joke?"

"It was so funny," said Hermione as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "There they were, some of Hogwarts best practical jokers and they had turned into very large canaries, all due to Severus and Kyleigh. It was priceless."

They spent the rest of lunch filling Vincent in on some of the things that had been happening in the wizarding world. Vincent knew of some of it because of his e-mail friends but didn't know the inside story. The real story. 

"I really feel bad that your vacation is being cut short," said Vincent.

"There will always be more vacations, besides it we don't get Neville and the children out of here away from that television they are going to become couch potatoes," laughed Hermione. 

"I think we have created a monster," smiled Emily.

The next couple of days went extremely fast. On Sunday Vincent suggested something educational and took everyone to a wonderful place. Books a Million. They had to practically drag Hermione and Kyleigh out of there kicking and screaming.

"Hermione, you and Kyleigh can't possible take that many books back with you," laughed Draco.

"Oh yes we can Daddy, Mommy bought a trunk to put them all in," said Kyleigh with her prettiest smile. You know the one that Draco can't resist.

Draco laughed throwing his hands up in the air. "I should have known."

Vincent wrapped up all of his business affairs by Monday evening so they were all set to leave for England on Tuesday afternoon.

The plane ride was uneventful except for the unexpected turbulence that only seem to effect Neville's daughter Kara and Martin. Draco knew it was once again his little angel Kyleigh, but didn't saw anything because he had a sneaking suspicion that Vincent may have also had something to do with it.

Most of the trip Kyleigh, Neona, Jamison and Vincent had their heads together in what Draco thought was maybe plots against some of the teachers at Hogwarts. Draco knew that if there was a plot for more practical jokes, that Kyleigh would be sure to include Severus. You never mess with an ali and Kyleigh needed to laugh. The poor child was wise beyond her eleven years and needed to have fun like a child.

When they got home, the whole house welcomed them back. As the children went off to play, the adults got down to business.

"So what happened?" asked Severus.

"I think everyone needs to sit down first," said Draco.

When everyone was seated, Draco looked at Hermione and she gestured for him to proceed.

He cleared his throat and began.

"It seems that Lucius Malfoy isn't dead."

Katarina immediately fainted. After Severus revived her Draco said, "Sorry for being so blunt but there is no easy way to tell you."

"How," asked Sirius.

"Well it seems that he escaped from St. Mungo's with the help of one of his nurses that was under the imperius curse," said Draco.

"Who else helped him?" asked Sirius.

"My guess is Walden and Jareth," said Draco, "But that's not all."

"It get worse?" asked Narcissa as she grew very pale.

Draco looked at Hermione and she took over. With tears in her eyes she said, 

"It seems that they were the one's that kidnapped Emily. Also put under the imperius curse, she broke the spell I put on him."

Narcissa paled more and Katarina ran from the room. Severus immediately took off after her, catching up to her as she sat on the stairs with her head between her knees. She looked up at Severus and asked, "what are we going to do?" as her tears fell. 

"I don't know," said Severus as he pulled her to him, just holding her for a few minutes. "I think Draco may have a plan, let's go back in and see what he has to say. Alright?"

Katarina sniffed, wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. As they walked back into the room Hermione came over to Katarina and hugged her. "Sorry about how I just acted," said Katarina. "It's just a bad shock." She then walked over to Emily and said, "I hope you realize that none of this is your fault."

Emily stood up and hugged Katarina. "We will get through all of this," said Emily as she handed Katarina her handkerchief.

"I know." 

"So I take it Draco you already have a plan?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Vincent Inkinsoot aka Painted Hawk."

"It's you," said Sirius as he crossed the room to stand in front of Vincent. The room became very quiet. "It was your testimony that cleared me. You were a death eater. You saved my life."

"Yes. I didn't know you weren't guilty until I saw Peter. He came to me to bring me back to Voldemort. I told him no, that I would rather die. He damn near killed me that day, left me for dead. Albus found me, he was on holiday. He patched me up and told me that it may be best for me to leave the country for a while. I had told him then, if there was anything I could ever do for him just to let me know. That is when he told me of Sirius' plight. I couldn't let an innocent man die, so I wrote a letter to the ministry and explained everything. I even gave them proof that Peter was alive."

"What proof?" asked Sirius.

"I owned a muggle tattoo parlor. There was a surveillance video tape from my shop. .It had the date on it. Peter also just happened to confess that he was the one that blew up the street. He just loved to brag about that story."

With tears in his eyes, Sirius stuck out his hand to Vincent. Vincent brushed his hand aside and embraced him like a brother as he whispered in his ear, "I know you would never do anything to hurt James or Lily. I am so sorry for all the pain you had to endure because of Peter."

"Thanks. Now about this plan."

Vincent proceeded to explain to them about the picture and the e-mail. That Albus should be hearing something in the next couple of days. He did but there was nothing good. Lucius had been spotted here and there but no one knew where he was at the moment but they would keep and eye out. 

It was also decided that lives would go on as close to normal as possible, however no one would be left alone and there was to be an adult with the children at all times except when they were inside Hogwarts or Malfoy manor. Extra wards had been set up around the manor to ensure that no one could get in. 

The last week of August, Kyleigh and Jamison were taken to Diagon Alley so they could get their supplies for Hogwarts. On Sept 1, Draco, Hermione, Vincent, Kyleigh and Jamison went to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. The goodbye's were tearful.

"I can't believe you are already going to Hogwarts," cried Hermione.

"I know I am so excited. What house do you think I will be in?" asked Kyleigh.

Draco and Hermione said together, "Gryffindor!"

They all laughed as Kyleigh kissed her parents goodbye. As she neared the train, she turned and ran back to Draco, jumping into his arms saying tearfully, "I love you Daddy."

It was all Draco could do to keep from bursting into tears. "I love you too Sweetness."

As he gently put her back on the ground she grabbed Hermione and said, "Take good care of him okay?"

"You know I will. I love you so much Kyleigh," said Hermione.

"I love you too Mommy. Send lots of owls, okay?"

"Lots."

The whistle blew and Kyleigh ran to get on the train and as it started to move, Kyleigh said as she was leaning out of the window, "I'll see you at Christmas." And the Hogwarts Express was gone. A new generation of Malfoys at Hogwarts began. 

A/N: this is the end of The Marauders: The Next Generation. I hope you have enjoyed it. However the story isn't over yet. Far from it so hang on there will be more. I am not quite sure of the name yet. Keep and eye out for it. Please review. I like to know if like you the story. 

Disclaimer: anything from the Harry Potter series is not mine but belongs to the fabulous J K Rowling, I just borrowed some of her character for a while. I hope she doesn't mind.


End file.
